Tides of the Moon
by Adurna Risa
Summary: Life was like the tides. They shifted back and forth pulling Katara with them. Little did she know she couldn't hold on much longer. Zuko would be there to catch her when she fell. AU Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Tides of the Moon**

**Okay standard disclaimer here: I dont own Avatar, never will, but if I did it would have lasted another season and been Zutara.**

* * *

Katara's P.O.V.

I was working with some young girls who had convinced the elders to let me teach them and was correcting their form and showing how to properly do the water whip . They weren't my most advanced class but they tried hard and few wanted to be healers, most wanted to fight like me.

That day I can remember vividly. One of the few from my youth that I will let myself remember.

"Katara! Come here for a moment" Dad called. Standing outside the training arena with Master Paku.

"Sure Dad. Hold on a few minutes though I need to finish with the kids." I called without looking at him.

"No Katara. Now."

I looked at him and saw that he meant it. "Ok girls I will be back soon. Don't stop practicing. Arayan you are in charge" I told the eldest girl.

I followed Dad into the meeting hall where all of the elder's were assembled. I noticed that they all had very grim faces on and there was a dirty old piece of parchment lying on the table.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Master Paku stood up and walked over to her. "Katara I know this will be hard to understand but the Fire Nation found an old document. One we had hoped they would not discover again. 50 years ago we made an agreement that one of our ladies would marry the Fire Lord in order to establish peace between the nations. However the document never really was enforced. They did not really care. But now some of the Fire Nation elders have decided to enforce it." He put a hand on her shoulder "This is where you come in. There are no water tribe noble girls of age. Except you."

"What! So you are telling me that I have to marry my friend. Isn't there anything Zuko can do about it? He has Mai. What about Aang? Have you told him? Sokka and Suki?" I started rambling on.

"Katara I know this must be hard but you have little choice in the matter. Fire Lord Zuko is sending General Iroh to bring you back to the Fire Nation. He will be here in a day. You must remember the Fire Lord has about as much of a choice in this as you do. True his nobles don't know which girl they are getting but Zuko and Iroh do. They know you. Trust them." Paku said.

"What about Aang? What does he know?"

"Last time he was here we told him everything. He understands. I think that was why he broke it off with you Katara. To make it easier when you found out about this." Hakota told me.

"I need time to think about this"

"You don't have much time. General Iroh will be here sunup tomorrow. You leave after his ship has restocked supplies."

I ran out of the hut after that. I didn't stop running. In my head I didn't know where I was running to but somehow I ended up inside the Spirit Oasis. I finally stopped in front of the two fish. I saw Yue there circling like she had been since the Battle a year ago. I sat down in front of it and started to cry.

"Yue I don't know what to do. I know I have a duty to my people but haven't I done it. I taught Aang waterbending. I helped end the war. What else could my destiny hold for me?"

Silence. Then a white mist started to form around me. It condensed in one spot next to me. A vision of my mother appeared. The mist started to solidify and it was her mother standing there next to her.

"Oh my dear Katara" She said kneeling next to her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweet it's me for a little while anyways. Yue is helping me but I don't have long. You have a destiny that is greater than just being the Avatar's water bending master. Much greater. I have seen it my daughter."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm not permitted. You must realize it for yourself." Her eyes glazed over after she said this for a second but then they returned to normal. "I really don't have much time but listen to this bit of advice. Try to love Zuko. Your life will be much happier if you do." She started to fade away back into the mist. "Oh and Katara?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Tell Sokka to not worry about telling Suki about Yue. And tell him I think she is a very sweet girl." She disappeared.

"I will Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_In the Fire Nation One month earlier. Zuko and Mai are lounging in the garden._

"Nephew. I need to have a word with you and Lady Mai." Iroh said.

"What is it Uncle?" I asked sitting up.

"Mai you might want to sit in a different seat. I have a feeling Zuko is going to lose his temper." Iroh told the girl.

Mai stood up from her seat with Zuko and walked over to a chair a few feet away. Something she had learned while living with Zuko and Iroh was that if Iroh told you Zuko may lose his temper than she needed to move out of his way.

"What is it Uncle?" The worry in my voice was apparent. It can't be that bad. If it was my father he would have told Mai to stand behind him for safety. _Same with Azula_. I thought

"As you know Zuko some of the older councilmen have discovered a document in the archives. Well it was a deal with the water tribe. It was created back when your grandfather was Fire Lord and meant for my son Lu Ten." Iroh said.

"So what was the deal?"

"That they would send one girl of Noble birth to the fire nation to wed our prince or next Fire Lord."

"So? What's and old law to me?"

"Zuko they are have decided to follow up on the arrangement. It is out of both of our hands. You are to wed a water tribe girl."

"What!" Both Mai and I yelled. Flames appeared around both of my hands as I jumped up from my seat. _I have to act the part. Mai cant know I found the document. She can't know yet that I love Katara._

"How can they do this? Isn't he Fire Lord? He can do whatever he wants." Mai said.

" Not really, with most of the Council against him he has to follow their wishes."

"Who is the girl? Uncle?"

"You know her. Lady Katara." _Excellent_

Back at the North Pole

"Katara, General Iroh's ship has arrived. Are you ready?" Gran Gran yelled.

"Almost." Came my reply.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was down and half pulled back. I wore my usual parka and a new pair of boots. _I can't believe this. How am I supposed to face them? Zuko? Mai? And someday Aang?_ She thought.

I stood up and walked out of my room picking up my bags as I went. There wasn't much there. Most of my cold weather clothing would be of no use in the Fire Nation and I didn't know how long it would be until I was home again. As I walked into the living area of the house I noticed two Fire Nation soldiers waiting near the door.

"Katara these men were sent to carry your things to the ship." Gran Gran said.

"It's ok I can carry them there isn't much and it's not heavy."

"My Lady we were told that you would say that. General Iroh said that you were a very independent girl." One of the soldiers said. "My name is Hiro."

"Thank you Hiro." I thought for a moment. "Well I guess you can carry it if it's not too much trouble."

"None at all." He said. I turned to my grandmother and hugged her one last time. The next time I would see my grandmother I would be the Fire Lady, I am the first Water tribe girl to hold a position in the Fire Court.

"Bye Gran Gran. I love you. Take care of Dad for me alright." Kana tried to hold back the tears as she saw her only granddaughter leave.

The walk down to the docks took only a few minutes and as soon as I saw Iroh, I took off into a run.  
"Uncle Iroh!" I hugged the old man.

"Lady Katara it is so good to see you. How are you?"Iroh asked as he led me onto the ship.

"I'm fine thank you. You look well yourself." I smiled assessing the old man "Though there is no need to call me Lady, I'm hardly one."

"I do feel good. And you soon will be my country's Lady so I must address you as such! I know my nephew is looking forward to seeing you also. He was sorry he couldn't come and fetch you himself but his work wouldn't allow him to get away." Iroh held the door open for her and she stepped into the ship's hold.

Iroh led me down a dimly lit hallway. "Here is the dining room where we will have dinner. And right down the hall here is the training room. I will have some water put into it for you"

"Thank you, this means more to me than you know." I said as Iroh led me down the hall.

"Here is you room. I hope everything is to your liking the men brought in your things and set them on the bed. Dinner is in two hours if you would care to join me. Though I must warn you that since tonight is your first night in the ship dinner will be fairly formal."

"I'd love to. Thank you" I walked into the room and slightly gasped. The interior was a mixture of both Fire Nation and Water Tribe. The bed was clearly of Fire Nation design but the bedding and blue sheets were of Water Tribe silk. The dresser and vanity were wood but with a flame and water waves mix.

I walked over to the desk and carefully opened the drawer. I noticed a note written on a sheet of paper.

**Katara,**

**I hope the room is to your liking. We will be using it when we travel to Ember Island after the wedding. I didn't have much time to add to it. Please feel free to add or change things as Uncle stops at ports. I believe he would love to help you add to it.**

**Zuko**

The thought of the wedding approaching sent a lurch through my stomach_. _

This would be our room? She though. Sharing a room with him would be one thing but a bed? I didn't think he planned of this being a full marriage.

I shook my head and walked to the dresser and when I opened it I found dresses of both blue and red silk. Some of it was fine dresses but the majority was everyday wear and even some training outfits. I had never had so many clothes at one time, or such fine quality. Another drawer was filled with pants and shirts that looked to be about Zuko's size. When I pulled one out and held it up to my nose it even smelled like him, smoke and some type of spice.

I returned to my drawers and pulled out one of the red silk dresses and put it on. It was high wasted and gold embroidery shaped like a dragon. I let my hair down from its braid and pulled two pieces back and secured it with a comb.

I walked back into the main living area and sat down to wait for Iroh to escort me to dinner.

Z.P.O.V.

Fire Nation Palace

"Mai can I talk to you?" I found her sitting in my room. She was lounging on my bed waiting for me to come for the night.

"Well I don't think I can refuse"

I pulled off my heavy outer robes and sat down in a chair near my bed. I pulled my hair out of its topknot and kicked off my boots and socks. Then I spoke.

"Well I wanted to clear some things up about you and I and what will happen once Katara is here." Mai looked confused which I had expected. This would be hard.

"Like what? Just because you are getting married doesn't mean we can't still be together! All you have to do is marry her and bed her a few times to get a child and send her off to Ember Island. All the other Fire Lords did the same." Mai looked dangerous. I was glad that she was in a nightgown that didn't have room for her knives, though there couldn't be much room for anything else I observed.

"I'm not like the other Fire Lord's Mai! I plan on treating Katara right and try to love her. She is going to be the mother of my children someday. I will not have Katara treated like Ozai treated my mother, she isn't a concubine and I won't take any." Mai would fight me I knew it. I cared for her but I knew I loved Katara. I have for a long time.

"So what the past few years? Have they meant nothing to you! And what of me? Were you just going to let me rot somewhere like Azula! I have almost no where to go! My parents won't take me back if they found out I was cast aside just because you were getting married! They wanted me to become Fire Lady. That should be my title not some peasant from the water tribes! I bet she doesn't have an ounce of noble blood in her!"

I cut Mai off. "I don't care Mai; you saw what happened to my parents! Ozai is as good as dead, Azula has gone crazy and I have no clue where my mother is or even if she is still alive. I refuse to let that happen to my children. They will have a mother and father who love them and love each other.

"As for your family, when you find a man whom you wish to marry tell me and I will make it happen. I won't leave you out in the cold." I turned dangerous now. "And if I ever hear you call Katara a peasant again you will never be welcome in the Fire Nation again, she is nobler than you could ever hope to be. At sixteen she put her life on the line for peace. She has killed more than you will ever know and helped save our nation. She is the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe which in turn makes her a Princess. So don't you dare say she isn't noble?"

"You love her don't you?" Mai asked.

"What?!" That was a question I wasn't expecting to hear. I didn't know how to respond

"You love her." She shook her head. "I guess I should have known, right when the nation needs a Fire Lady, this old contract comes up binding you to a water tribe princess." She paused. "So is it her you think about at night? I'm just as good as her. Maybe even more so, I defiantly am more experienced than she is. Natural born Fire Nation, daughter of one of Ozai's most trusted Lords, perfect match for you, but you don't want me. I give all of myself, heart and soul but that doesn't seem to be enough for you." She stood from the bed and put her outer robe back on. "I need to get away from here. I'll be at my parents in Ba Sing Se if you need me, but don't need me because I won't come. "She walked out the door.

"Guard. Make sure Lady Mai gets what she needs." The guard left with my orders to assist Mai and I went to my room and sat down at my desk in my room. A messenger hawk had arrived from my uncle.

They were a few days from docking.

I went to my bed and laid down. She would be here soon.

* * *

**Okay I want to thank my single reviewer!!! I have alot written but some of it is being revised. **

**Please read my other story Solstice! This has just been my filler story when I go brain dead with that one!**

**Thanks!!!**

** Adurna Risa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zuko's Ship

Iroh's Journal

The men were getting along well with Katara. I could tell she enjoyed sparring with them and the night we had dinner with the captain she was enchanting. The entire crew either fears her or loves her. She has proven her worth with the men helping them scrub the deck or assisting in their training. I cannot believe how many firebending moves she knows. She is also fairly proficient with some earthbending moves. She asks often of Zuko and what he was like as a child and even during his first years of banishment. She also asks of Ursa and what became of her.

K.P.O.V.

I spoke to Iroh today about when we are to dock and he says that it will be tomorrow and I spend my days talking with crew members and waterbending.

"So what will be expected of me as Fire Lady?" I asked Iroh one evening as we were sitting on my balcony talking.

"The Fire Lady of course takes care of all the palace accounts and the servants. You will also be expected to at least provide two heirs for him." Iroh looked wary as to my reaction but I guessed that I would be required of that service.

"I guessed as much. Will I be able to be the one to care for my child?"

"My dear you will be Fire Lady. The only person who can tell you no is Zuko and he remembers your temper" Iroh chuckled. "And he knows that when you set your mind to something you do it no matter the cost. And I don't think he would dream of separating a child from its mother after what happened with Lady Ursa."

"True. He of all people knows what that is like. What is he planning on doing with Mai? She must hate me." I looked away. Mai was never friendly towards me but now she was probably pretty angry. She was probably expecting to become Fire Lady herself. When I asked Iroh if he thought Mai would have made a good Fire Lady he surprised me.

"Mai is not passionate like you Katara. She doesn't care for the people and doesn't know what it is like to go without food for a week or to have only the clothing on your back. You and Zuko can relate to those people because you both have been through hard times. Whether it was traveling with the Avatar or fleeing from your own sister. You know what it is like." Iroh took a long drink of his tea and left me to my thoughts.

I spent my last day training and learning from the crew there was much to do on a ship this large but apparently this was one of the smallest, Zuko hadn't wanted a large vessel like his father and sister. Most of the men on the ship were part of Zuko's personal guard. The guard Hiro had introduced me to many of the crew members who would spar with me and most were gracious losers, though they were against a master waterbender who trained the Avatar.

A crew member came to me and told me that we would be arriving at the capital late in the night and that Zuko would be meeting me in the morning to escort me to the Palace. I was to be dressed by dawn and packed so my things could be taken to my new rooms.

I was awake most of the night. I wasn't worried or nervous or worried.

Something told me to stay awake.

Z.P.O.V.

A message was sent to my study from Uncle telling me that they would arrive tonight. I immediately started making plans. I knew exactly how to get onto the ship in secret to see Katara and explain what would happen tomorrow. I retired to my chambers later than usual and grabbed the black suit. I pulled the portrait of my mother off the wall and opened the safe that was there. It held some of her jewels that I would give to Katara and any daughters we may have and my Blue Spirit mask. I searched through many mask shops before I found one close to the one I had then.

I went out to my balcony and climbed down the vines that had been growing for years. Quickly I slipped out of the palace gardens and over the wall. The city was much easier if I stuck to the back streets and around the taverns and brothels. I took an animal path over the edge of the volcanoes rim and down the hill side towards the harbor. I kept to the outskirts of the village to avoid the people and I was soon down at the docks.

My ship was the only one at the pier this time of night. Most of the lights were out I could see but a few were left on. One right where my- no Katara and I's was.

_Good she is still awake. I really don't want to wake her up._ The last time I had done that I had been frozen to a wall before I could even blink.

Silently I moved on the dock. Admiral Jee was stationed at the ramp like planned and upon recognizing my mask quickly pulled out a bag of armor.

"Sire, this will help you blend in better," He whispered. I took the bag and found the armor to be that of a Sergeant, and quickly put it on. Jee let me up the gang way and I molded into the deck easily knowing the patterns of my men.

I slipped up the back stairs towards what will be Katara and I's room. The halls are empty thankfully and I could hear snores coming from my uncle's room. A visible light shown from under my door and I could hear someone moving around slightly.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and quietly as I could unlocked the door.

K.P.O.V.

I started to pack as we docked. I knew I should have started sooner with all of the different items that Iroh insisted I buy but somehow I couldn't pull myself to do it. I hated asking one of the servants to do it for me. Never have I not taken care of myself and just because I was going to be Fire Lady, doesn't mean I was going to start now.

It was getting later and though I had all the trinkets put away in trunks I had only tackled half of my closet and shoes.

"Where am I ever going to need so many clothes!" I sighed. Suddenly I heard light footsteps in the hall. They were unlike the soldier's heavy boots, and I could vaguely hear Iroh's snores down the hall.

Quickly I pulled water from a nearby vase and I opened the doors to the balcony. I slid down next to the dresser where I had a clear view of the doorway but was well hidden. I used the water to form two daggers.

I was thankful I had thought to lock the door, an attempt to deter any servants from offering me help. But I heard the lock click and the door open. I sucked in a gasp of a breath when I saw a man in Fire Nation armor enter the room. He looked around and focused on where I was hiding. He moved towards me and I attacked.

I jumped up from my hiding spot and lunged at the intruder. He deflected my daggers with fire of his own. Something about the way he moved seemed oddly familiar but I didn't dwell on it as I pulled more water from the vases to attack again.

"Katara!" The voice behind the mask shouted. "Stop!"

Suddenly I was across the room and the soldier was reaching up and removing his helmet. All I noticed was shaggy black hair coming out and then-

"Zuko!" I lunged back across the room and threw myself at him. He hugged me back hard, burying his face in my hair.

"I've missed you," was all he murmured, holding me tighter.

I pulled back slightly to look at him. He had matured and now even with the scar could be called quite handsome. I could feel muscles through the armor easily holding me up. His eyes seemed gentile but I knew all of the things he had seen and yet he was still unlike his father and sister.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I wanted to see you before tomorrow. We won't have much time for greetings so I knew we needed to do this where the public can't see us," He smirked. I realized then that I was still holding onto him very tightly, though he didn't seem to mind. "Plus I wanted to see how you were and how the trip went."

"Oh, all is well. Suki is pregnant. Again. Gran Gran says hello as with Master Paku. They were married in the fall. I haven't seen Haru or a few of the others in a while. I've been all alone up at the North Pole" I faked a sniffle.

Z.P.O.V.

Spirits it felt good to hold onto her. Never would I have imagined her response. The attack I could expect considering I had probably scared her half to death. She had grown in more ways than one. He body was fuller, more woman like, and her hair was longer. She still wore her mother's necklace around her neck and tonight she was in simple robes.

"Well I am glad everyone is well. I heard about Suki's pregnancy, she sent Ty Lee as the Kyoshi representative for tomorrow since she couldn't make the trip. Which reminds me. Tomorrow there will be some women coming to prepare you. Ty Lee will be among them. One of the noble women, Lady En Vye, is going to give you a hard time.

"Her husband Lord Vye, was one of my father's biggest supporters, but she is most likely going to be rude and hurtful but you can't throw her out into the water." I could see bending the woman off the boat into the harbor. I laughed a little and she smirked. The woman and her husband hated anyone that isn't Fire Nation nobility.

"But they are going to inform you of what you will have to do tomorrow and of your requirements for becoming Fire Lady." I closed my eyes waiting for some type of outburst or something but it didn't come. Instead Katara was looking at me curiously.

"What requirements?"

"Before I tell you, you have to understand that this is a time old tradition that I cannot change, my parents did it as did all my ancestors, even Uncle." She looked normal so I moved on

K.P.O.V.

"A heir has to be conceived before the wedding." I thought my heart stopped for a moment. A _child?!_

"It's for the Council to be sure that the line will be passed on. That the woman would be able to help the nation grow." He looked scared from me, I realized that the water in the room was splashing and rising from the pots. Quickly I gained control and looked at him

"So when do they expect us to start?" My voice was weak. _Please don't be soon. Please don't be soon. _I repeated in my head almost like a prayer.

"Tomorrow night." **

* * *

**

**Oh..cliffhanger! had to do it sorry!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**One reviewer did comment on Mai being in Zuko's room, at night. I was trying to delicatly state that she spent the nights in his rooms. Doing things that I don't write. If you catch my drift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer* I dont own Avatar or any of its characters. If I did, Zuko would have married Katara not been with Mai.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

K.P.O.V.

The water went everywhere. Somehow I managed to avoid Zuko but most of the room was drenched. My fit lasted a few minutes though I couldn't remember much.

"Katara calm down it will be alright." Zuko said. He tried to grab my arm and stop me from destroying the room. I hadn't realized he had let me go.

Z.P.O.V.

I grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. The room was soaking with water and she looked dazed.

"Sorry," was all she said before she passed out. I had managed to catch her and lay her on her bed. I took a wet rag to her head and tried to wake her up.

She woke after a few minutes and tried to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"No you need to rest." I told her.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"What happened?" Katara asked. A knock came at the door.

"Lady Katara?" A guard called, the door masked his voice and I couldn't tell who it was.

"You need to take cover!" she breathed while getting up and moving to her dresser. She pulled out a robe and attempted to rap it around herself.

"Just a moment! I'm not decent." She called.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

She ignored me and went to the door.

"Yes?" she looked up at the guard.

"Is everything alright my Lady? We heard quite a commotion a little while ago."

"Oh I am fine, I saw a….rat?" I wanted to hit myself in the head. A rat was all she could come up with?

"A rat?" The guard asked disbelieving.

"Yes a rat. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep!" She would fit right in at the Palace. She was already bossing the guards as if she owned the place.

The guard left mumbling apologies and I moved from my hiding space

"Come you need to lay down." I led her to the bed and forced her to relax.

"You never answered my question." She said. "What happened."

"You passed out," I paused waiting to go on. "I have more to tell you about tomorrow. Ty Lee is coming with my council member's wives to get you ready. She has order's to keep the women in line."

"Ty Lee is here?" She asked.

"Yes, she is going to keep them as occupied as possible." I paused. "Katara I am very sorry you had to be dragged into this…but if anyone can make it work you and I can. Your one of my closest friends and that means so much to me."

She turned to me and smiled. Her hand found its way into my own and I fought back a shiver at her touch, it was like electricity mixed with a wave of pleasure all in one.

"Thank you Zuko, you mean a lot to me too. What does Mai think about us?" she asked.

I frowned for the first time this evening."Well she isn't pleased because I told her that once you and I were married that I wouldn't be unfaithful to you" I could feel my cheeks rising in color. "I refuse to be like Ozai, he had a mistress a year after he married my mother and still requests women in prison."

"I-thank you" she said. "I had no clue as to what this would entail when I agreed. I knew at some point a child would be demanded, but tomorrow night? I don't know if I can-... or how to-..I don't know how to be a mother!" she groaned throwing her head back on the pillow.

I laid down next to her and turned her head to face me. "Katara, we can do this. As for being a mother, you cared for all of us at the temple by yourself and still managed to be ready to fight Azula with me." She blushed and looked away. Suddenly I felt very close, her body calling to mine. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"You are the strongest person I know." I gently kissed her ear, letting my teeth scrape over it, her gasp encouraged me and I moved down to her neck nibbling gently on her collar bone and sucking on the skin there. I moved up her neck to the corner of her of her mouth kissing the corner gently. I gently kissed her. Katara's lips molded to mine while her hands tangled in my hair pulling gently while mine were busy on her waist. Unconsciously we deepened the kiss. I felt the need to breath but my lips never left her skin moving instead to her neck.

"Zuko" she breathed. I pulled away slightly looking at her. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were hooded.

"We..I….I mean I'm not ready…I" she stuttered.

"That's fine…I didn't mean to…I know this is fast…" I couldn't form a sentence either, I moved closer gently kissing her cheek

"You need to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." I stood and left the room quietly going the same way I came from the palace.

K.P.O.V.

Spirits Zuko can kiss. His mouth somehow knew where I was sensitive. I watched his shadow moving in the moon light off the dock and up into the city.

Fatigue washed over me almost like a rock in a stream. I managed to make it back to my bed before succumbing to sleep.

Hours later her doors were pushed open by women in red kimonos. She bolted upright at the sound screamed slightly.

"Screaming already and she isn't even married yet...tsk… she'll be gone within a month ladies" A large heavy woman said. She had her black hair pulled tightly back into a complicated bun and too much face paint on, though most of the other women did too.

"Oh Lady Vye hush. You frightened her and your just lucky she didn't attack you…I attacked her in her sleep once and was limping for a week." A painted face stuck out with green robes that contrasted greatly with the red around her.

**So here is the next chapter.**

**I recomend you all check out my friend Basketball Bellatrix stories. **

**Hope you all liked it!!!**

**R&R please!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**

"Ty Lee?" I jumped out of the bed and launched myself at the one familiar face. Many of the women scoffed at me open display of affection I noted but through my many visits to Kyoshi Island with Sokka and Suki, I had gotten to know the acrobat quite well.

"Thank you" I whispered. It felt so good to have at least one friend in this place. Many of the women were looking at me like I was dancing naked in the streets.

"Everyone this is Princess Katara." Ty Lee introduced me. I had never been called that title though I knew now that it was technically part of my name. "She is the Avatar's waterbending master, and your new Fire Lady. Treat her with the same respect you would Lady Ursa." Ty Lee bowed to me and the other women stiffly followed.

"Thank you Ty Lee." I bowed to her, though not as severe as she and she and the other women had to me.

"Well then. Lady Shi, instruct the girls on hair. Lady Kan face paint, leave her very natural, brown tones maybe. And I will do robes, so everyone else sit and mingle until she is done. Katara follow me please." Ty Lee instructed. She led me over to the barley used vanity and immediately girls swarmed around me. They seemed to know Ty Lee and easily joked with her while pulling and prodding various parts on me.

"So Katara how have things been at the Poles lately, last I hear you were starting a girls bending class?" Ty Lee asked while sorting through the robes that were still left out.

"Yeah actually Aang suggested it. I've got three classes, and a few boys have even shown and interest, though I think they want to spend more time with the girls than anything." I babbled.

"Katara do you know what is expected of you as Fire Lady" one woman asked. I believe that it was Lady Vye.

"Actually I do. Though I am curious as to the more day to day tasks," I attempted to divert the conversation.

"So you know that you are to be with the Fire Lords child before the wedding can take place?" Lady Vye pushed.

"Yes I do, though I don't believe that it has anything to do with you. That is between Zuko and me."

"We just want to know that the nation will be your top priority." The woman was getting on my nerves. "Because if you don't think this will be a possibility some of the other women, myself included have wonderful daughters more than willing to marry the Fire Lord."

"Lady Vye! That is enough!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "Princess Katara is one of the most loyal people you could ever meet! You could learn a lot from her." She was shaking and I could see her hand twitching for the Kyoshi fan that was bound to her waist.

Ty Lee composed herself and called one of the serving girls over.

"Bring me my bag. I need the cornet Zuko had had made for Princess Katara." The girl brought the bag and Ty Lee pulled out a gold cornet, it had waves that looked like flames springing up though it was still small and dainty looking but if I knew Zuko it would be the finest and strongest money could buy. "This is what you shall wear until Zuko places the insignia on you himself."

"Katara of the Water Tribes, do you accept Fire Lord Zuko's proposal and all that it entails including providing him with a heir, ruling in his place should he leave, bearing his children for years to come, forsaking all others for him, abiding by his laws and being a dutiful wife and following all orders from him what ever they may be?" Ty Lee asked very seriously.

"I do." She placed the cornet on my recently finished hair.

"Then we women of the court now crown you as the Fire Lady designate."

And I sealed my fate.

Somewhere over the Earth Kingdom

Aang's P.O.V.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" Toph called from Appa's saddle. "Where are we going to land for the night you need to train!"

"How about the next village? We need to restock supplies anyways and I really want to sleep in a bed for once." I asked her. We had enough food to last us a few more days but not much longer. I spotted a village within the hour and was landing Appa in a small meadow. It was dinner before either of us spoke again.

"What's eating at you Aang? Is it Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. I knew it was pointless to lie. She would just see through it.

"Yeah. I hate having to leave her. It's not fare you know? I'm the Avatar, I saved the world, restored balance and yet I still don't have the one thing I wanted."

. "She isn't a war prize Aang" Toph said louder. "She deserves more than that! Katara wouldn't have accepted if she didn't feel it was right. Maybe she isn't what you wanted." Toph said quietly

"How can you know that?! I have loved her since they broke me out of the iceberg."

"Twinkle Toes you have no clue what you want yet! Life isn't always fair. Take it from someone who knows!" Toph shouted and quickly encased herself inside her rock tent.

"Toph! Come out!" I yelled. "You know I can bend the earth back down." I took a bending stance.

"Try that and I will wail on you like I do the Bolder!" she shrieked. I gulped. The Bolder always needed a healing session with Katara once Toph got through with him. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Fine but you will have to come out sometime!" I lay on Appa's tail and went to sleep wondering what she meant by "she isn't the one you wanted".

I wondered what Katara was thinking.

* * *

Sorry so short. Wanted to get this in here though.. I love Toph. She has so much personality its fun to write her.

Thanks to everyone who awnsered my question...I haven't seen the first season of Avatar in a long while so that awnsered that question.

I **really appriciate it!! Sorry about the 1st and 3rd person viewpoints. I started this out in third but decided to change it. I'm still going through on my master copy and fixing in in alot of places. Word of advice: Dont switch point of views thousands of words later...Its really hard**

**Okay and another really short update...hopefully I will post the next chapter soon...Its written but i want the next one done first so I can post them fast...To all you fans out there of the series...THEY ARE MAKING A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG....I am really excited...its not comming out until 2010:( but it has actual people...its not a cartoon!! which is really cool!! There is a preview of it on the new Transformers movie...at least in my area it is...so have fun!!!**

**Risa**


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Nation

K.P.O.V.

The women led me out of the room saying I was ready though I never saw my reflection. The robe they dressed me in was red with the border being a darker red with waves on the slits. The slits went up to my knees and they had me put on tight red pants underneath it.

The corridor was empty and the women moved about freely leading me towards the front of the boat I was quite throughout their chatting though I kept Ty Lee close to my side.

"My Lady are you ready to see your people for the first time." One of the girls asked me. Was I ready? How am I supposed to lead these people when I know little about them?

"Yes."

I stepped out onto the deck. The light blinded me for a moment after being in the dim hallways for so long. I looked about and saw streamers and balloons decorating the deck. All of the crew was in their best uniform, some even in armor. Jee and Iroh stood near the railing that had a ramp leading to the dock, and Zuko was next to them. Several Fire Nation Sages

He looked different than the night before. Less like himself. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes though the edging was almost identical to mine. His hair was pulled into a tight topknot on his head with his traditional hairpiece holding it all up.

Zuko stood facing me a smile on his face as he looked at me. I felt ridiculous in all this red but he was looking at me like Sokka does Suki when he thinks no one is looking. Love, full of love.

_Could he love me?_ I thought.

Iroh stepped to my right and began introducing me though everyone on the ship knew who I was.

"My Lord may I introduce to you, Her Highness, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Ambassador and Waterbending Master to the Avatar." The men all bowed low to the ground, touching their heads to the ground. Only Zuko, the Head Fire Sage, and Iroh remained standing, even the women who disliked me were forced to bow.

"My Lord" I bowed but did not touch the ground. My position allowed me to remain standing.

"Princess Katara" He bowed also. "Welcome to the Fire Nation. It is a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long."

"To long indeed my Lord" I let a smile grace my lips.

Zuko began introducing the numerous nobles. The women had moved away from me next to their husbands and fathers standing quietly in an attempt not to be noticed. When he came to Lord Vye, the old warty man looked me up and down almost like I was a rhino he was considering breeding.

"It is nice to meet you your Highness." He bowed. I saw Zuko stiffen and shift towards me, his gaze directly on the other man glaring like he did so many years ago in my village. I forced a smile onto my face and politely responded before moving onto the next person.

Not quickly enough the introductions were over and Zuko led me to the ramp. At the bottom stood a large rhino and a ridiculously ornate and flashy palanquin waiting on the docks. Hundreds of citizens crowded around and the guards were attempting to keep them back. Joyous shouts rang as they saw me though few not as nice calls were made most of the people were happy to see me.

Zuko walked with me down the ramp and I waved to the people. Teenage boys sighed and looked like lovesick puppies, and little girls I noticed had dolls in water tribe clothing. One little girl broke from the path and ran to me. Guards immediately moved to restrain her but I stopped them.

"It's alright let me see her." I bent down to the little girl and asked her for her name.

"Maiko my Lady" she attempted a curtsy though it was rather sloppy, and handed me a lily. It was very similar to the ones Hama taught me in. I looked into the little girls eyes and saw that they were green. Earth Kingdom green.

"Maiko where is your mother? Or your Father?" I asked. Zuko knelt down next to me and his eyes widened at her.

In awe that the Fire Lord was next to her she spoke slowly.

"Mama is a warrior Your Highnesses. In the prison."

"Well! We certainly can't have you running around by yourself can we?" The girl could not have been more than six. "Ty Lee!" I called

"Yes My Lady" She came over green skirts swirling.

"What do you say to Maiko ridding to the Palace with us? The is more than enough room don't you think?"  
Zuko leaned to whisper into my ear "Traditionally you can't have anyone in the palanquin with you. It could upset some of the nobles. That and taking a common child with you."

"I don't care" I whispered back.

"I am fine with it my Lady." Her eyes sparkled and I knew she loved to break tradition and this fit in perfectly to her style.

"Well then I believe we should be on our way." I reached down and took Maiko's hand and led her to the palanquin. We sat inside but refused to have the drapes drawn.

The ride to the palace was smooth though I would have rather been up near Zuko on a rhino than treated like a woman. In the background seen but not heard. He had to know I wouldn't be quiet and submissive like this for long didn't he?

"My Lady" Maiko asked

"Call me Katara dear. You to Ty Lee! I hate the formality. Ugh!"

"There is the Katara I knew. I wondered who the quiet and distant woman we got ready this morning was."

"Funny Ty Lee. What were you saying dear?"

"I think the Fire Lord loves you." Ty Lee gasped and quickly composed her face. A steely iron mask that let no hint of emotion through.

"You know what?" I asked the girl while looking at Ty Lee. "I think he does to."

* * *

**Okay I know really short but I am trying to get to the bigger stuff and this filler is kinda important!**

**Risa**


	7. Chapter 7

Z. P.O.V.

Katara led the little girl up into the palanquin and they sat down. Ty Lee joined them and I mounted my rhino.

"Move out" I commanded.

The ride to the palace was uneventful. I had guards on every street along with those in our procession.

The front gates of the palace loomed over us as we passed through. The guards fanned out and even more nobles crowded the courtyard trying to get a look at Katara.

We stopped close to the front doors of the Palace. The guards fanned out even further and two servants moved to pull back the curtains of the palanquin. Katara stepped out first leading the little girl and Ty Lee followed. I dismounted and walked to Katara.

"My Lady" I offered her my arm and graciously she took it and I led her into the Palace away from the prying eyes of the nobles. The doors shut behind us and we both visibly relaxed.

"Well at least that's done." She sighed.

"But we do have a dinner tonight with them all." I led her through the halls to the gardens. "I didn't want it to be tonight but the Council felt it was a _good way for the people to get to know the future Fire Lady._" I said mocking the men.

"Well I say we give them a show don't you think?" She smirked. We rounded the corner to the garden. I could hear Ty Lee and the little girl just behind us.

"What do you have in mind?"

Toph P. O. V.

We flew into Omashu late a few nights after Aang and I's fight. Neither of us had really spoken since he pissed me off that night. Really the kid could be so blind sometimes. I spent most of my time in Iroh's tea shop and walking through the army's barracks testing the soldiers. When the war was over Bumi asked that I surprise his men often. I really enjoy Omashu.

Though my days were filled with training my evenings were filled with horrible parties that my family insisted I attend. It was part of my deal with them that I could still travel. I travel with Aang but whenever they are in the same town or a major function I would attend. _Ugh._

The only good parts of the parties was that normally Aang and I would hang out. Though with the last fight we had only gone through the pleasantries then parted ways for the evening. It was odd, not being with him but after our fight I wasn't really ready to talk to him.

"Ah there you are Toph I was looking for you." Bumi walked up to me. I was sitting in a small rock garden petting Fluffy.

"And?" I asked.

"What is going on with you and Aang? I haven't seen him this sad since…Well ever." I hated it when Bumi went all psychiatrists on me.

"We got into a fight about Katara. That's it."

"Young Toph, give Aang some time to get used to things. His best friend, master, and would be lover has left him for his other best friend. He needs time to think." I hated it when Bumi was right.

"It wasn't that hard for me. I saw that Sugar Queen and Sparky should have been together years ago! They acted different around each other than they did the rest of us."

"The fates work in mysterious ways my dear." Bumi walked away and left me to my thoughts. "Come on Fluffy."

Maybe talking to Aang would help. It wasn't easy for me when I found out about the engagement through Aang. In truth Katara was always like an older sister to me, and finding out about this through Aang had hurt a little. That she didn't write to me or even send for me was a little upsetting. But then again she was probably overwhelmed and refused help. Yep, that sounded like her.

I stood and walked into town, I needed a good fight with The Boulder to clear my head.

* * *

Z. P.O.V.

Her plan was flawless. I couldn't believe how quickly she came up with it.

"Do you think it will really work?" Ty Lee asked after Katara finished explaining it to us.

"Yes. No way it couldn't. Its Sokka worthy." I smiled as Katara flushed from the complement.

"Thanks." She looked down at her hands then back at me. "Zuko what would you say if I took on a few Lady's maids and guards? To be under my, and yours command only."

I looked at her for a moment before responding.

"I don't see why not. I have my men. I'll start gathering men to.."

"No, I mean I only want women. Trained to fight as well as the more womanly arts. Like Ty Lee for example, I want at least one girl or woman from every style. Water, Fire , Earth, and a few Kyoshi girls. Ty Lee you are the first I'm asking."

I sat there stunned. She had really put a lot of thought into this and I knew in the end I would give in to her and she seemed so excited…

"That's fine with me. Just make sure they can be trusted." She and Ty Lee both beamed up at me.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Guard Ming is here it retrieve her daughter." A servant bowed.

"Send her in." Katara ordered. The servant looked a little startled that Katara was ordering him and looked for me to confirm her order.

"I believe the Lady said to send her in, yet I don't see the woman in question, do you Ty Lee."

"No I don't."

"Right away My Lady." The servant went to the door and ushered a young woman in. She couldn't have been older than Katara and the girl already had a child.

_Then again aren't you supposed to get Katara pregnant in the next year?_ The little voice inside his head nagged.

"My Lord, My Ladies." She bowed kneeling on the floor.

"Mama!" Maiko jumped off of the couch she was sitting on playing with the dolls Zuko had sent to the nursery for her.

"Maiko, darling why did you bother these nice people? We should get you home." Ming stood and started to lead Maiko out the door. "My Lord, Your highness."

"Wait!" Katara called standing up. "Don't go. I wish to talk to you."

"Yes my Lady." Ming turned back to us.

"You are a firebender correct?" Katara asked. I couldn't see where she was going with this. "I am taking on a few women as guards and personal helpers. Can you give us a demonstration please? Don't worry about setting anything on fire. I'll put it out quick enough."

"As you wish my Lady." Ming went through some basic forms then progressed to more complex and advanced moves while keeping the fire contained and not burning a single item in the room.

"Does that please you my Lady?" Ming asked breathless.

"Very much so. I have a proposition for you. Work here in the palace. Maiko can spend the days in the nursery with the other children. I need women and girls who I can trust to be at my side all day, who knows the palace and the nobles but can still fight and hold her own if someone were to attack."

"I- My Lady …I.." Ming stuttered

"I don't need an answer today. But tomorrow yes. I will pay you, though how much I need to determine how much is at my disposal-"

"The entire treasury" I cut in.

"Well I still need to discuss this with the Fire Lord."

"Yes, I'll do it!" Ming exclaimed.

"Well that settles that. Call me Katara when there aren't any nobles around, I hate the formality."

"Of course my" she caught a stern look from Katara. " I mean Katara."

"Your dinner guests are here my Lord. And the changes in the menu have been made as you requested." The servant appeared again.

"It's time" Katara said.

* * *

**Okay, a bit longer this time. I am totally caught up with what I have written so please bear with me!! I have to find time to write and come up with ideas...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appriciate it.**

**And i know some of the names are really cheesey, but hey who really cares? Its a story.**

**Adurna Risa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

K. P. O. V.

Zuko graciously offered me his arm and we walked to the formal dining room. Since the War ended, whenever Aang and I traveled here we had at least one dinner in that stuffy room.

"Hard to believe it's been four years since we fought Azula out there isn't it?" Zuko said, pointing to the courtyard where Azula went insane.

"Yeah it is." I glanced back to see how far back Ty Lee and Ming chatting quietly several yards behind us. "Zuko, I know if you really wanted us to know you would have told us; but where is she? Really. Not the crap you said to placate the nobles. The truth."

"An asylum here in the city. Several women are guarding her. Only people I trust get to see her. I see her once a month. She is better but still a little crazy; she thinks our mother comes to see her. I don't have the heart though to tell her she isn't." Zuko lowered his voice. "Ozai still remains stubborn about giving me her whereabouts, so all I know is that she is still alive. You are the only one that knows this. Aang doesn't and neither do Sokka and Suki."

The mention of Aang sent a painful twang through my chest. Normally I was very good at hiding it since our break up but Zuko must have seen through it.

"Sorry, but be careful tonight. These women aren't going to go easy on you because you have a history with the Avatar. They are going to try to find what makes you tick. And if they do, you can't explode all the vases of water like you did last night." I flushed.

"What did Katara do last night?" Ty Lee bounced up to us and looked me straight in the eye.

"Uh…" I looked to Zuko to help.

"I went to see her last night. That way this afternoon wasn't as big of an ordeal for either of us."

"And just what did you two do last night."

"Talk" _And kiss. _The ugly voice in my head taunted.

"Sure. So Zuko what food should I eat and not eat?" She turned to Zuko. His eyes went big and he looked at me almost like he was asking permission. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Stay away from the boiled sea prunes. Do not eat the dips either. Stick with the fish and with the normal looking meat. Basically if I eat it you can to." He smiled. Zuko really looks nice when he smiles.

We were at the doors for our main entrance. Ty Lee and Ming had left to take their seats and Zuko and I were the only ones in the corridor.

"Zu-"

"Kat-" We both started.

"You go first." I told him

"I just wanted to tell you thank you again for doing this." He leaned in and hugged me while giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek. Somehow it didn't seem to be enough. He felt way to close but every place where he was touching me, even through my robes seemed to be electrified. He suddenly was only inches away from my face looking me in the eyes, his lips only inches from mine.

"Zuko-" I whispered. He leaned in and closed the distance.

This kiss was nothing like the one last night. Where that one lacked innocence, this one held passion. Our bodies molded together and I found myself pushed up against one of the pillars in the hallway. His hand had slipped beneath my neck while my arms were wrapped tightly around his. This kiss deepened similar to last night until-

"Damn it" He pulled away backing to the other side of the room. I was left breathless using the pillar as support.

"Wow." Was all I could mumble. "Why did you stop?" I asked without thinking. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth before anything else could slip out.

Zuko smirked and walked over to me. His breathing was much more stable than mine.

"If I didn't stop then we wouldn't have made it to dinner."

"Oh." I really sounded lame. I looked at his face again and laughed.

"What?" I knew I hit a soft spot laughing at him when he really didn't do anything funny but this was priceless.

"Some of-" I laughed.

"Some of what?!" He was getting frustrated.

"Some of my lip paint got on you!"

"What!" He yelped. He tried without success to remove the paint but without a mirror he just smeared it more.

"Here let me do it" I reached up and used the corner of my gown to wipe his face clean

"Come on lets go in and get this dinner over with." We walked into the dinning room and a hush fell over the crowd.

Courses after courses were served. Every imaginable water tribe dish was served and by the end of the evening I could see some of the nobles turning green. Ty Lee followed Zuko's lead and if he ate it she tried it to. Though both skipped the sea prunes, Uncle took thirds.

"Are you nervous?" One girl asked me once we were seated in a dimly lit garden waiting on tea and deserts. The men had gone off somewhere; no doubt alcohol was involved.

"About what?" I looked at her confused.

"Why tonight of course! This will be your first time wont it? With the Water Tribes strict customs you can't have done it before." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. This girl seemed to know a lot about the Water Tribe customs.

All I could do was blush and the girls began telling me of their exploits and conquests and details that I really didn't want to know. Thankfully after only a little while of this torture Zuko came to fetch me.

"I apologize ladies but it is time for Princess Katara and I to retire for the evening." Few women acted insulted but I quickly stood and followed him out of the room.

"Did you have a nice evening?" He asked quietly.

"Dinner was pleasant, though I do not look forward to having those women to tea. I think that when I do though, Toph needs to be here for it. And it needs to be in one of the gardens." We laughed.

"That would certainly be interesting. Please have it someplace I can watch without them seeing me."

"Deal."

Silence.

We neared his rooms and my earlier anxiety about this entire situation was returning. I never had to deal with anything like this with Aang; he was always the perfect gentleman.

We stopped in front of two ornate doors, though they didn't seem grand enough to belong to the Fire Lords suite. Zuko saw my confusion and explained.

"I refused to take my father's rooms. Too many bad things happened in there so I kept my old room from my childhood."

He opened the doors and I took a deep breath. This was it. There was no backing out now.

The room was simple plush chairs and lounges were arranged near a large door leading to the balcony, which was open letting in a cool breeze.

The bed was large and covered in red, black and gold silks that seemed to flow forever. I walked over to it and sat down. It was as soft and silky as it looked.

Zuko walked to the bedside table and removed his hair piece setting it gently on the table. Next he moved to me removing mine also and setting it next to his.

We made quick work of the outer robes, they were getting hot kissed me gently though it quickly progressed and we picked up where we left off last night.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I havent had much time to write though the ideas are still flowing. Updates will be really far and in between for a while. I have a lot going on right now.**

**Hope you all liked the chapter!!!**

**R&R**

**Adurna Risa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

K. P. O. V.

Zuko graciously offered me his arm and we walked to the formal dining room. Since the War ended, whenever Aang and I traveled here we had at least one dinner in that stuffy room.

"Hard to believe it's been four years since we fought Azula out there isn't it?" Zuko said, pointing to the courtyard where Azula went insane.

"Yeah it is." I glanced back to see how far back Ty Lee and Ming chatting quietly several yards behind us. "Zuko, I know if you really wanted us to know you would have told us; but where is she? Really. Not the crap you said to placate the nobles. The truth."

"An asylum here in the city. Several women are guarding her. Only people I trust get to see her. I see her once a month. She is better but still a little crazy; she thinks our mother comes to see her. I don't have the heart though to tell her she isn't." Zuko lowered his voice. "Ozai still remains stubborn about giving me her whereabouts, so all I know is that she is still alive. You are the only one that knows this. Aang doesn't and neither do Sokka and Suki."

The mention of Aang sent a painful twang through my chest. Normally I was very good at hiding it since our break up but Zuko must have seen through it.

"Sorry, but be careful tonight. These women aren't going to go easy on you because you have a history with the Avatar. They are going to try to find what makes you tick. And if they do, you can't explode all the vases of water like you did last night." I flushed.

"What did Katara do last night?" Ty Lee bounced up to us and looked me straight in the eye.

"Uh…" I looked to Zuko to help.

"I went to see her last night. That way this afternoon wasn't as big of an ordeal for either of us."

"And just what did you two do last night."

"Talk" _And kiss. _The ugly voice in my head taunted.

"Sure. So Zuko what food should I eat and not eat?" She turned to Zuko. His eyes went big and he looked at me almost like he was asking permission. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Stay away from the boiled sea prunes. Do not eat the dips either. Stick with the fish and with the normal looking meat. Basically if I eat it you can to." He smiled. Zuko really looks nice when he smiles.

We were at the doors for our main entrance. Ty Lee and Ming had left to take their seats and Zuko and I were the only ones in the corridor.

"Zu-"

"Kat-" We both started.

"You go first." I told him

"I just wanted to tell you thank you again for doing this." He leaned in and hugged me while giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek. Somehow it didn't seem to be enough. He felt way to close but every place where he was touching me, even through my robes seemed to be electrified. He suddenly was only inches away from my face looking me in the eyes, his lips only inches from mine.

"Zuko-" I whispered. He leaned in and closed the distance.

This kiss was nothing like the one last night. Where that one lacked innocence, this one held passion. Our bodies molded together and I found myself pushed up against one of the pillars in the hallway. His hand had slipped beneath my neck while my arms were wrapped tightly around his. This kiss deepened similar to last night until-

"Damn it" He pulled away backing to the other side of the room. I was left breathless using the pillar as support.

"Wow." Was all I could mumble. "Why did you stop?" I asked without thinking. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth before anything else could slip out.

Zuko smirked and walked over to me. His breathing was much more stable than mine.

"If I didn't stop then we wouldn't have made it to dinner."

"Oh." I really sounded lame. I looked at his face again and laughed.

"What?" I knew I hit a soft spot laughing at him when he really didn't do anything funny but this was priceless.

"Some of-" I laughed.

"Some of what?!" He was getting frustrated.

"Some of my lip paint got on you!"

"What!" He yelped. He tried without success to remove the paint but without a mirror he just smeared it more.

"Here let me do it" I reached up and used the corner of my gown to wipe his face clean

"Come on lets go in and get this dinner over with." We walked into the dinning room and a hush fell over the crowd.

Courses after courses were served. Every imaginable water tribe dish was served and by the end of the evening I could see some of the nobles turning green. Ty Lee followed Zuko's lead and if he ate it she tried it to. Though both skipped the sea prunes, Uncle took thirds.

"Are you nervous?" One girl asked me once we were seated in a dimly lit garden waiting on tea and deserts. The men had gone off somewhere; no doubt alcohol was involved.

"About what?" I looked at her confused.

"Why tonight of course! This will be your first time wont it? With the Water Tribes strict customs you can't have done it before." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. This girl seemed to know a lot about the Water Tribe customs.

All I could do was blush and the girls began telling me of their exploits and conquests and details that I really didn't want to know. Thankfully after only a little while of this torture Zuko came to fetch me.

"I apologize ladies but it is time for Princess Katara and I to retire for the evening." Few women acted insulted but I quickly stood and followed him out of the room.

"Did you have a nice evening?" He asked quietly.

"Dinner was pleasant, though I do not look forward to having those women to tea. I think that when I do though, Toph needs to be here for it. And it needs to be in one of the gardens." We laughed.

"That would certainly be interesting. Please have it someplace I can watch without them seeing me."

"Deal."

Silence.

We neared his rooms and my earlier anxiety about this entire situation was returning. I never had to deal with anything like this with Aang; he was always the perfect gentleman.

We stopped in front of two ornate doors, though they didn't seem grand enough to belong to the Fire Lords suite. Zuko saw my confusion and explained.

"I refused to take my father's rooms. Too many bad things happened in there so I kept my old room from my childhood."

He opened the doors and I took a deep breath. This was it. There was no backing out now.

The room was simple plush chairs and lounges were arranged near a large door leading to the balcony, which was open letting in a cool breeze.

The bed was large and covered in red, black and gold silks that seemed to flow forever. I walked over to it and sat down. It was as soft and silky as it looked.

Zuko walked to the bedside table and removed his hair piece setting it gently on the table. Next he moved to me removing mine and setting it next to his.

We made quick work of the outer robes, they were getting hot anyways. He kissed me gently though it quickly progressed and we picked up where we left off last night.

_The next morning_

I woke feeling very warm. I opened my eyes and realized that the pillow I had found so comfortable in my sleep was really Zuko's chest. My arm was wrapped around his waist while his right hand was tangled in my hair. I could feel a chill on the side of my body that wasn't touching him.

A feeling of complete serenity and something else moved through me. I closed my eyes and though back to the last time I had been this happy. As I relished in the afterglow a darker more somber feeling swept through me.

Though I now realize that I am extremely attracted to Zuko I had always pictured my first time to be with Aang. Memories of the night he left still stung.

_We were walking along the outskirts of my village at the South Pole. It was obvious Aang had something on his mind. He didn't hold my hand like usual and was fidgeting quite a bit._

"_Aang is something wrong?" I asked._

"_No-well yes but it's not your fault." He took a deep breath._

"_Katara I don't think we can do this anymore."_

"_What do you mean?!" I stopped walking._

"_You deserve someone who can come home to you everynight. You don't deserve someone who travels the world constantly. You need stability and-" He closed his eyes and took a breath._

"_I don't think I love you anymore."_

_I ran. Straight back to Gran Gran. She held me while I cried and cursed him. Never once speaking just holding me._

I was jolted back to the present when Zuko began to shift. I remained still and acted like I was still asleep.

Z.P.O.V.

She was awake I could tell.

It felt wonderful to have her in my arms like this. No restraints, just us and last night had been the most wonderful, indescribable time ever. It was never like that with Mai.

"Katara. Wake up." I murmured. She still didn't move and I decided more drastic measures needed to be taken.

I rolled on the bed flipping her underneath me and pining her head in-between my arms on the pillows. Her eyes widened in shock then narrowed in annoyance.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze you to the wall right now." She asked glaring at me.

"Because the maids will be in soon and if they see that they will jump to conclusions and there are parts that I don't wish for them to see." Indicating to our still uncovered bodies. She blushed darkly and I held back a chuckle.

"Katara I do have a question." I looked into her blue eyes and wished for the ocean. "Last night- wasn't your first was it?"

She blushed even deeper.

"Actually it was." She wasn't lying. She is horrible at it.

"Then why didn't-" I was confused. Even Mai was when I first took her.

"Remember a certain fight at the Spirit Oasis?"

"Yes…" I didn't see what that fight had to do with this conversation.

"Well one of the times I hit the ground, it broke. One of the healing women explained it to me. It was actually your fault." She giggled. "I was so upset with you. To the Water Tribe a girl's maidenhead is a big deal and some Fire Nation brat had taken mine. I didn't tell my father though. He and Sokka would have set out to kill you immediately.

"So it's only ever been you. Aang and I never really even got close. Though most people probably thought we had."

"Oh…" I felt better. I hated to think that Aang had even seen what I had with her. She was mine now.

We laid in comfortable silence for a while longer until the maids knocked on the door and insisted on serving us breakfast. Thankfully we had thought to somewhat dress, at least putting on some necessities.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Katara asked as she nibbled on a mango.

"How I show you the palace and we take a ride around the country side on a rhino?" I suggested.

"That sounds like fun." She went to dress for the day inside the wash room. She came out minutes later in a tunic and pants similar to her old traveling clothes, but in red. Her hair was pulled back into a braid with a simple clip holding it.

"I don't want to stand out to much." She explained. "I want it to be a quiet day."

I stood, gave her a chaste kiss and got dressed myself.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Here you go sorry for the long wait. I have been home the past few weeks with only time to eat and sleep... Enjoy**

**R&R**

**Adurna Risa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar. **

* * *

K. P. O. V.

They day started pleasantly. I met with the woman who had been overseeing the day to day affairs of the palace and asked her to bring me scrolls with most of the information on them so I could review them and see if I could find any improvements on expenses. She seemed put out at my request and glanced to Zuko, but he just raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

Next we went to the stables where I was familiar with many of the hands from the trips with Aang.

"Would you like your rhino or a lizard Sire?" The head groom asked, I think his name was Aki.

"My Rhino for me and two lizards for Lady Ty Lee and Mistress Ming." Zuko said. The man scurried to do as he asked.

"Where am I riding?" I asked confused.

"With me." He laughed at my expression. "What did you really think I would let you ride a rhino with absolutely no experience in the countryside where anything could happen? Nope. Actually, Aki, be sure to put the double saddle on for Princess Katara" I shot a glare at him.

Minutes later Ty Lee and Ming were settling some small packs onto their mounts backs. I was pleased to see that Ty Lee had found Ming some nice tunics and robes that would be easy to fight in and still look sophisticated and save her from the scornful looks of the women in court.

"What is in the packs?" I asked.

"Lunch" Ming replied securing the last bag.

"Ready?" Zuko asked standing next to his large rhino. When everything was confirmed and his two men mounted I walked over to Zuko and proceeded to examine the animal.

"He can carry us both right?" I asked eyeing the double saddle cautiously.

"Yes. Hold on though." Zuko mounted quickly and settled himself in the saddle and reached down for me."Take my hand."

"Maybe a lizard would be best. I've ridden those a few tim-Ah!" He reached down grabbing my arm and pulled me up into the saddle in front of him. I screeched wrapping my hands around the saddle horn he wrapped his arms around me and took hold of the reins.

"Zuko!" I could feel him pressed against my back. Ty Lee smiled brightly at us and went to speak with one of Zuko's guards who had been watching her for a while.

"Yes?' He asked innocently.

"Is there a reason you slung me up here?!" We were moving out the back gates that led to the back side of the island. I examined the saddle more closely. It provided and extra pair of stirrups that were exactly the length I needed and was longer allowing Zuko to be extremely close.

"Well you had to get up somehow. And we couldn't waste the time it would take for you to get on by yourself."

I huffed. "Fine."

We headed out the back gates that led to the back side of the island. It was where most of the farmers lived and few nobles. The countryside was more beautiful than the city. Rolling fields and the occasional cluster of tree's covered the land until the ocean hit the sand.

We rode down the side of the volcano going through a few tree's and relishing in the shade that protected us from the heat of the sun. Ty Lee was chatting with the guard telling him of her time in Boiling Rock. I felt a shudder course through Zuko at the mention of that horrible place. After the war he released most of the prisoners except those who really deserved to be there. He also sent his father there. Few knew that though. Our group mostly because we were partially responsible for his demise.

Zuko led us along various back paths and we ended up at the ocean before deciding to take a break and eat some of the food Ty Lee and Ming had brought with us.

I kept eyeing the ocean all through the meal. I hadn't been in the water for so long that I could feel the very push of the waves on the shore.

"The water is nice this time of year." Zuko commented. "To bad we didn't bring our swimming gear."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"To swim?"

"Ah but we have a master waterbender remember. I can bend the water right out of our clothes. Come on!" I jumped up and ran to the shore line. Quickly removing my tunic and pants I splashed into the water hearing Ty Lee and Ming shriek behind me as they to stripped and jumped in. When it was deep enough I dove head first and propelled myself in the water with my bending.

Feeling the need for air I rose to the surface. The guards standing watch but Zuko wasn't to be seen. I swam to where Ty Lee and Ming were treading the water laughing.

"Where is –Ah!" Two hands wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me backwards. Instinctively I moved to fight but familiar lips on my neck stopped me.

"Do you have any idea what watching you run into the water only clad in your undergarments did to me?" He pulled me close to him so I could feel exactly what he was talking about. Immediately desire coursed through me."Then knowing that my guards saw that?"

Damn I forgot about them and the girls. Quickly I looked around and saw a scantily clad Ty Lee sitting on the beach looking up at the guard and he was trying to look everywhere but at her and failing completely. Ming sat next to her laughing quietly at the younger woman's antics. They didn't seem to have noticed us.

"Later." I whispered. I twisted around in his arms and kissed him only allowing some of my feelings through. Just enough to tell him that I did want to continue this later.

Z. P.O.V.

"The water is nice this time of year." I said. "To bad we didn't bring our swimming gear." I recalled the last time I had been on a beach with Katara. It was the days leading up to the Comet.

"What are you talking about?" Katara had asked looking confused.

"To swim?" What was that girl thinking?

"Ah but we have a master waterbender remember. I can bend the water right out of our clothes. Come on!" She jumped up and ran to the shore line. Stopping a bit of a ways away to remove her clothing and ran into the ocean clad in her white undergarments. I was hit with a wave of desire for her and following Ty Lee and Ming into the water I quickly removed my own clothes.

She spent some time under water but when I saw her begin to come to the surface I ducked down and swam up behind her.

"Where is-AH!" She screamed as I grabbed her. I felt her body tense and begin the motions to bend me away but I kissed her neck and she relaxed considerably.

"Do you have any idea what watching you run into the water only clad in your undergarments did to me?" I pulled her close to me so I could show her exactly what I was talking about. "Then knowing that my guards saw that?"

She looked towards the beach eyeing the others carefully. "Later." She twisted and kissed me gently. Oh yes we would continue this later.

We swam to shore and after we got dressed we headed back to the palace. Ty Lee insisted on fitting Katara for a few new robes that she thought Katara would need. Katara asked Ty Lee about the gowns while we were packing up but Ty Lee just smiled and whispered something in her ear that caused Katara to blush.

Katara jumped up onto the rhino before I even had a chance to lift her. She laughed at my expression.

"I am perfectly capable of mounting a rhino on my own thank you." She smirked. I pulled myself up behind her settling in the saddle. That was the girl I fell in love with.

The ride back was uneventful and on a few straight roads I let Katara take the reins . She proved to be very good and once we were back in the palace gates she made me promise to take her out on him again.

"Come on!" Ty Lee grabbed her away from me practically jumping up and down with excitement. "We only have three hours until dinner and we still need to get you fitted for those robes." She dragged a horrified looking Katara inside. Ming stood off to the side chuckling softly.

"I suppose I should make sure Ty Lee isn't torturing her." Ming picked up her packs and bowed to me.

"That would be best. Katara likes shopping, but only when it's for things she really does need." I laughed remembering when Aang and the others told me how they got their Fire Nation disguises.

I walked to my study after saying goodbye to Ming. Not surprisingly Uncle was there going through some new reports that had come in from the military.

"How is your young bride nephew?" He asked

"Uncle she would hit us both for saying that. She is well though. We took a ride through the countryside and tonight is a quiet dinner in our room."

"Have you shown her the rooms we prepared for her?" I wasn't ready to do that yet. I wanted her in my bed a few more nights before giving her the option to leave.

"No not yet." Uncle looked at me and immediately I felt guilty but brushed it off. "I will in due time. We are supposed to conceive before the wedding." I reminded him.

"Just remember Zuko, this is a big change for her. She may need her own space."

"I know. And I know just the place."

**

* * *

**

Hey look an update!!!

Hope you all like it. Some of the names are cheesy or corny. They also belong to their respective authors if I used them.

Adurna Risa


	11. Chapter 11

**Tides of the Moon**

**Okay sorry for the long wait...

* * *

**

K.P.O.V.

"There that's the last of them. You can change back now." The seamstress took the robe from me. All of them worth more than I had seen in my life but being the Fire Lords consort had its perks. I redressed and began to walk around the palace. A few places I knew how to get to easily such as the main gardens and the stables but I had no clue as to where the library was or where Zuko's study was. I had to ask for directions to the library . I found it fairly easily after speaking to a maid. It was grander than I had thought. Rows upon rows of bookshelves filled to the ceiling with books.

I eventually found a book that caught my interest. A romance novel. I had never really read for entertainment, more maps and diagrams of bending moves than anything but I always wanted to read one. I spent the next hour sitting in one of the plush chairs reading. At one point a servant brought me some Ginseng tea.

"Katara," Ming walked over to my chair. "Zuko requested that we prepare you for dinner tonight."

"Did he now" I said not looking up from my book. I turned the page.

"Yes he said for you to be ready within the hour." I looked up. Ming was smiling back at me.

"Fine, but I'm dressing myself." I stood, quietly asking the servants who maintained the library if I may take my scroll with me and gaining their permission, left for Zuko and I's rooms.

The walk back was pleasant. Ming has proven to be good company. She told me stories of Maiko's first few years of life.

"She is such a cute little girl. Who is her father? I understand if you don't want to talk about it." I guessed it would be a difficult subject for her.

"No that's fine. I trust you. Ming's father is Admiral Jee. We met on Zhao's ship. I was just a lieutenant then he was still a Captain at the time. We started just passing each other on the same watch shifts. Then we were bumping into each other in the mess hall. Soon we spent every waking moment as close as possible.

"I received new orders just after I found out I was pregnant. I think it was his doing. I was to work at the Main Prison here in the capital. It also gave me a small vacation until I had to report there. Nine months."

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Yes. But he is married already." She hung her head shamefully. "No one must know of this Katara. It could ruin both of our carriers and his life. Please."

"No one will hear from me. But Ming do you love him?"

"Yes" She squeaked. I knew Admiral Jee's wife and child had been killed by Ozai; before he went to sea. He was currently single. I would have to speak with Zuko and try to match the two up on a dinner event or just tell her his family was dead.

"Your secrets safe with me. Now let's get me dressed shall we."

Z.P.O.V

Everything was perfect. Dinner was looking wonderful. The sun was setting beautifully over the wall, and the flowers were in bloom.

"Everything will go smoothly My Lord." Admiral Jee walked into the garden. I couldn't see how at one time we really didn't get along. I truly was a stupid teenager.

"We can't be sure of that. I just want her to relax and be comfortable with me." I was worried she wouldn't like it here.

"She will be fine and so will you. Look here she comes now." He pointed to the walkway. Katara walked proudly with Ming on her left.

As she got closer I could see what she was wearing better. It was a slight reminder of what she wore when we lived at Ember Island. Though she had filled out since then the top covered her nicely and her skirt was to her ankles; the blue silk clung in all the right places. Little of her midsection was showing except for around her stomach where a dark red ruby was pierced into her skin. I couldn't recall that from last night and suddenly wanted the story behind that little piece of jewelry. Her hair was left down, the braid from this morning giving it nice curls; and her cornet was nestled gently on top.

"See something you like" she joked catching my staring.

"Yes" I stepped forward and gently took her had bringing it to my lips for a gentle kiss.

"We will leave you two alone for now." Jee turned to Ming. "Shall we My Lady?" He offered her his arm. I barely paid attention to the two as they left.

"You look indescribable." I couldn't form long sentences.

"Thanks" she laughed "So are we going to eat?" She looked over at the low table that was set a few feet away.

"Oh yes!" I turned and led her to her seat, and helped her sit though she really didn't need my help. She began opening pots and spooning food onto her plate. She glanced at me in between a bite of rice before speaking.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"What's with all of this?" She gestured to the table and the candles and even the few floating out on the pond. It seemed to me very romantic though maybe she didn't like it?

"Don't you like it?" I was beginning to feel like a fool.

"Yes but what's going on?" She looked as confused as I felt.

K.P.O.V

"Yes but what's going on?" I asked. I realized then that he was really trying to be romantic. He couldn't take me out into town for a date so he was courting me here. He looked deflated like I wasn't getting the big picture.

"Oh-Zuko" I reached across the small table and took his hand. "Thank you" I looked around the area a bit closer now. The pond was lit with small candles floating in the water. The turtle ducks quacked uneasily when the fire would drift to close to them. The flowers were all in bloom; Fire Lilies were alongside the path. I looked back to Zuko and he looked at me sheepishly.

"I love it." I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"I'd hoped you would. Very few people come to this part of the gardens; it was my mother's favorite place. Some of my happiest memories are here with her." I was touched that he would show me a place so special to him.

"I want to make new memories here. With you." I felt like my heart would overflow. The sincerity and love in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Why me?" I asked. "It should have been Mai-" He cut me off.

"I think I love you Katara."

* * *

Yep I know people probably hate me now... Ive debated having him tell her I love you for a few chapters but this seemed like the best time. Ive found a few mistakes with ealier chapters such as Maiko's eyes... I will fix that... pretend it never happened... I just had to give Jee someone to fall in love with. And if he had a family in the show ( I cant remember and am to lazy to youtube it) Their dead... I know Im nice right?

Risa

Okay Dreaming 11 made a good point- they are akward though...This is a very new situation for both of them, the have to have a kid and get married!!! Of course things are going to be weird. I try to write like i think they would speak nothing to fake...Yes some will be fake thats a necessary but i appriciate the constructive critisim and all the reviews.....

Though i am greedy, I want more.

Risa


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! This is a late Thanksgiving present to you all. I was going to post it sooner but unforunatly ive been sick and distracted... But I hope to have another chapter out at Christmas time.**

**Happy Holidays!!!!!!**

**Adurna Risa**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_A few days later_

K.P.O.V.

"Zuko the next time you go to see Azula I want to go with you." We were laying in bed relaxing after the evening's activities but not tired enough to sleep just yet.

"What?!"Zuko sat up right knocking my head off of his chest on accident. I had taken to using him as a pillow most nights rather than my own pillow. He was more comfortable and seemed to enjoy playing with my hair.

"I wish to see Azula. I haven't seen her in years and that day still bothers me." I looked up to see him leaning over me. His eyes wild with concern and fear.

"No."He said quietly. "I- I won't risk it. Not you."He leaned down to kiss me. I think he intended to distract me. Make me want him more than my request. Once he let me breathe, moving his lips down to my neck, I spoke again.

"Why not? Zuko I would be fine. You would be with me. I won't speak. Please I just need to see her. I feel so-" I sighed. His lips had moved lower and now certainly were distracting me.

"I'll think about it." He mumbled against my skin. I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. I let myself react now.

_Morning_

"Katara get your sorry but out of bed if you even want to think about going down into the city today."Ty Lee stripped the blankets Zuko had covered me with when he left the bed this morning.

"Ah!! Ty Lee!!" I scrambled for my robe; I was still uncovered from last night.

"Oh hush I grew up in an Academy full of girls. Just get dressed. I laid out robes in the bathroom, bathe and dress quickly." She turned on her heal and walked out into the sitting room where Ming was laughing hysterically.

I ran into the bath room finding what she had laid out for me. It was a pair of black pants and I tight dark red tunic. Very similar to the ones the servants wore. I would look like I was on errands for the palace. I wouldn't be noticed in this outfit.

"Hurry up!" Ty Lee pounded on the door.

_Why did I have to choose her as one of my Ladies?_ _Stupid peppy acrobat. _I grumbled.

Once in the city I found that it was a very prosperous place. The food market was busy, mothers buying meat for dinner and haggling over prices while the cloth merchants displayed their finest silks. I walked through the dress shops, knowing I would never need any clothing when a purple cotton caught my eye.

"Uh miss?" I called to the shop keeper. "How much for this?" I asked pulling out my purse pointing to the fabric.

"Twenty copper pieces, there's only ten yards there. Not much for a dress." She pulled it off the shelf.

"Don't worry I know exactly what to do with it."

"Sapphire let's go!" Ty Lee called using my fake name to keep the pretense of servants. I hastily pushed my purchase into the basket I was carrying and followed her out of the shop.

"What did you buy?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh nothing important just some cloth I thought was pretty. I might want to use it someday."

Z. P.O.V.

The first month passed quickly. Days were spent getting used to each other and explaining her duty's in the palace while the nights were spent getting to know each other's bodies. I fully enjoyed being with her at both times.

It was towards the beginning of her second month here that she received the letter.

"Zuko!" She came rushing into my study without knocking. "You will never believe whose coming!"

"How do you know that I wasn't meeting with one of the Council members? You can't just come barging in like that!" She smiled and laughed.

"Your guards said that you were alone. I always ask them first Zuko."

"Oh. Well who is coming then?" She walked over to my desk and sat on the edge right next to me. It was her usual spot that I always kept clear knowing she could walk in at any time.

"Toph! She will be here tomorrow!" Katara was practically bouncing. I reached up and pulled her onto my lap.

"Are the servants getting everything ready then?" I asked knowing she had already taken care of it. That was the nice thing about Katara. As soon as someone was due to arrive she made sure rooms were prepared for them in they didn't have a home in the city already. It had only been a month and she settled into her role perfectly.

"Yes, I took care of everything. Toph will be here tomorrow. She's using one of Bumi's ships. Apparently Aang is going to the North Pole to visit with Arnook and she doesn't want to deal with the cold or not being able to see." I reached up and pushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen from her up do. I then noticed what she was wearing. It was a red kimono with black beading and a golden dragon flowing around the edges. It was one of my mother's that I had given her. The smile that had formed on my face when she had walked into the room grew even bigger.

"Zuko? Hello any one home?" Katara asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought for a moment. You were saying?" I asked.

"Nothing important. Ty Lee wanted me to spar with her. I'll see you at dinner?" she asked.

"What about instead of sparring I take you for a ride on Kahn." She hopped from my desk and leaned over and kissed me. She attempted to pull away after a moment but I pulled her back and had her sit on my lap capturing her lips in another kiss.

"That sounds perfect let me go change and send a note to Ty Lee." This time I did let her get up. I left my study moments after she had and went to our rooms to change into more comfortable riding clothes than my formal robes. Katara walked in just as I was finishing tying my pants.

"I'm going to have Kahn saddled. Meet you in the stables?" She agreed and ran into the closet to change.

Ten minutes later we were standing in the courtyard mounting Kahn. She climbed up by herself and I swung up into the saddle behind her. My guards attempted to follow us as we rode out of the gates but I waved them off. What could happen to two master benders?

The ride was calming for both of us. We talked for most of the time and I learned more about her childhood. Some of the stories I decided would be perfect if Sokka decided to harass me much. We stopped on a hill side and ate a few of the pomegranates that she had brought with her.

She placed one in my mouth before I spoke.

"I've decided." I said.

"On what?" She wiped some juice off of her mouth.

"You can come with me to visit Azula." Her eyes widened and she broke out in a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come I want to take a different route back to the palace and Uncle will be very upset if we are late for dinner." I pulled her up and kissed her hand. She gasped in surprise as I lifted her onto Kahn.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" She laughed. I swung up behind her.

"Yes." I spurred Kahn on back toward the palace. We rode alongside the river. Laughing and joking most of the time.

K.P.O.V.

_Early the next morning_

"Katara wake up." Zuko shook my shoulder. "It's time to go."

"Hm… Go where." I rolled over snuggling back into the sheets.

"Go see Azula." I sat bolt upright eyes wide.

* * *

**The story is now moving towards the climax!!! I dont know how many more chapters I will write but its no where near done yet!!!**

**I love those cliffy's!!! Reviews make me smile!!!! and encourage me to write more!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought that would wake you up." Zuko said. "I've set out clothes on the chair. Pull you hair back so it can't be seen. We ride out soon." He disappeared into the sitting area.

I rose quickly and moved to the chair he pointed out. The black cotton top was edged in red silk and the sash had gold patterns on it. The skirts were warm but loose enough for easy fighting and hid my boots. A long dark cloak was laid next to it. I dressed quickly and pulled my hair back into a tight braid. I attached my water skins to my sash and walked into the sitting room. He stood there similarly dressed but wearing his Dao swords and his fire insignia.

"Should I wear the cornet?" I asked turning back towards the room.

"Yes. We leave soon." I rushed back into my closets and pulled the gold band out of its velvet case. I securely pinned it to my hair and walked back out to Zuko who was reading a scroll.

"I'm ready." I say. He looks up at the scroll, setting it down quickly and moving to kiss me. His lips linger on mine sending shocks throughout my body and making me press myself against him in an effort to get closer.

"Come" He pulls away and leads me out the door.

We move silently through the halls and down through a side door leading to the stables. A rhino is waiting for us with a sidesaddle attached to Zuko's saddle for me. He walks over to it and checks all the straps ensuring that everything is in order. He lifts me up and as I am settling into the saddle he swings up in front.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." We rode off.

The ride was short. We rode along the backside of the island to a house that overlooked the ocean. There was a large wall that surrounded the property; guards were posted at the gates and more at the doors. It was early enough that no one was walking through the gardens but as we dismounted a young woman in a brown kimono approached us.

"Your Highnesses." She bowed. "She is in her room my lord. She is awake and has had her breakfast."

"Thank you Tah. This is Princess Katara. She is to have the same access as myself and uncle."

"Yes sir" The girl bowed and took the reins of the rhino leading him to the stables.

Zuko offered me his arm and led me through the doors and up multiple flights of stairs.

"She is kept separate from the other patients. With most of the country thinking she is dead it would not go over well if she was seen walking the halls." He whispered.

We walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door. Zuko took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door stepping inside before motioning for me to follow. To say I was nervous was an understatement. The last time I had seen this girl she was trying to kill me.

The room was bright but the steel walls and thick glass windows made it feel more like a cage then a room. In the corner there was a bed that had been made for the day. Two chairs sat facing the window and a girl sat in one of them. Her hair was longer and pulled back into a tight braid that fell onto her shoulder. She wore a cotton shirt and matching skirt.

"Azula how are you?" Zuko asked drawing attention to himself. The girl turned and I saw her face. Azula had matured over the years and had she been raised as Zuko was she would have been quite the heart breaker in court. Her face had softened and lost some of its childhood look.

"Mother showed me how to pour tea yesterday." She turned back to look out the window.

"How nice. What else has happened since my last visit?" Zuko asked.

The visit was short, mostly him asking her questions and she answered them as best as she could. Sometimes though she didn't answer at all.

"We have to leave but I'll see you next week." Zuko said.

"That's fine." She turned back to her window. Zuko kissed her head and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Azula." I spoke for the first and last time.

Azula's P.O.V.

Stupid brother of mine. Why he thinks keeping me locked up in here is going to help me. Ha. I hate feeding him those lines about mother but I must keep up the docile sister charade. I wonder why he brought that water tribe wench. I noticed the cornet on her head, so what now he is marrying her? Ha this will work into my plans perfectly.

A servant entered my room.

"Any new orders? They grow weary of waiting. They want to take him down now." He handed me the antidote to the drugs they gave me to block my bending.

"Keep training. My plans are changing swiftly. He isn't marrying Mai, which changes things." I stood and bent a small flame in front of myself.

"Why does who he marries change our plans?" I shook my head and bended a larger flame at the window.

"Because, Mai couldn't conceive. I made sure of that years ago. The water wench can. And if she is killed while she is with child the Water Tribes will declare war on the Fire Nation. They will want retribution for their lost bender." I laughed. "The nobles will rise up and de-throne Zuko and that's when I will reappear. With you as my consort." I walked to him and let him kiss me.

"And if we fail?" He asks.

"We won't."

* * *

Merry Christmas!!! or Happy Holidays if that suits you to...

Short chapter? Yes. Necessary? Absolutly.

I wanted to get this up Christmas Eve but i ended up having other things to that day :) Anyways hope you like it!!!!

Risa


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it took me long enough but i got the next chapter ready. I'm moving forward with the plot now and will hopefully have another chapter ready soon.**

K.P.O.V.

Days passed since our visit to Azula. It bothered me how she had changed but my worries were pushed aside with the arrival of Toph.

"Katara there is someone here to see you." Ming entered my sitting chamber looking rather shaken up. " Somehow she found her way here and she says you are old friends."

"Let her in." I stood from the couch where I was looking over the accounts from the last month.

"Toph!"

"Sugar Queen!" I hugged her fiercely.

"How was your trip?" I asked once I had re-introduced Ty Lee and introduced Ming.

"I hate traveling by air almost as much as I do by sea. Though the metal airships are nicer than boats."

"So tell me what you did in the Earth Kingdom. I've read Zuko's reports but tell me all about it." We spent the rest of the day talking and enjoying ourselves. Around sundown we were summoned for dinner and soon after that it was time for bed.

_Two months later_

"Come on Zuko is that the best you can do?" I jumped dodging the large fire ball sent straight at me while sending a large wave of water back at him.

"Nope. I'm just warming up." Zuko said. We had spent most of the afternoon in the sparring ring.

"Sparky you're out!" Toph called.

"What do you mean out?!" He yelled back.

"You stepped out of bounds on that last move! Katara wins" Toph said jumping from her seat a few feet from the arena. She looked towards the gate.

"Someone is coming."

Moments later a guard came running into the arena.

"My Lord, Your uncle requests your presence in the War Chamber. He says it's an emergency."

"I'm on my way. Katara? Toph?" He gestured towards the gate.

"I'll be there in a moment. I'm not really dressed for that." I indicated to my training clothes that consisted of mainly a breast band and short pants. Anything more Zuko deliberately tried to burn off of me.

"True. Okay we won't start without you though." He walked over and kissed me. "Hurry though."

"I will." And I took off running to our rooms to change.

I entered our rooms and went straight to the closet. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in there. As I pulled out my armor I felt something hit the back of my head and all I saw was darkness.

Z. P.O.V.

"Where is she? Toph can you feel her coming?" I asked

"No…I can't feel her anywhere actually."

"What?!" I jumped from my seat on the dais. "What do you mean you can't feel her anywhere?"

"I mean she isn't in the palace." Toph's face went from annoyed to worried.

"Nephew this may have to do with what we asked you here for." Iroh stood. "Azula has escaped."

There was an out roar from the generals, most wondering why she was not dead as I had said in the past. All I could think about though was how Azula could have escaped and why she came after Katara.

K.P.O.V.

The first thing I thought was that my head hurt. I must have hit it on a shelf or something. Zuko must be worried I must be late for the meeting

I tried to sit up but couldn't move any of my muscles, my arms and legs were tied down. I opened my eyes. This isn't my room. Or my closet.

"Oh look the sleeping beauty awakes." I knew that voice.

"Azula don't patronize her. I want her relaxed." I knew that voice to.

" Fine do what you will with her. So long as she brings my brother to me I could care less what happens." I turned my head and found who was talking.

"Jet?" I croaked out.

"Hey Katara. Miss me?"

* * *

**there you go! sorry again that it took so long...And that its so short. Ive been busy with school work...**

** There will prolly be some issues with Jet, yes he was badly injured but they never came outright and said he died (at least that i can remember) Toph just said he lied...well he isnt totally okay as you will find out...I'm guessing no one suspected id bring Jet back right? LOL I've always liked him as the guy who'd try to steal Katara away from Zuko...He just seems like he'd try that sort of thing to me. **

**R&R**

**Risa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so sorry about the long wait, i've had a bit of writers block added in with about a million other things to do this month, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as i have it written, its all planned out in my head however its rather hard to actually write it.**

* * *

**Chapter**

Z.P.O.V.

"I want heighted security on the entire palace. I want all guards questioned and their positions know. This attack was done in broad daylight someone had to have seen something!" I yelled.

"It will be done" Jee said as he bowed and walked from the room, his personal guards following him.

"Nephew" Iroh said.

"Uncle"

"We will find her nephew do not worry. Miss Katara is a fighter. She will give who ever has taken her a real fight."

"I hope so Uncle, I really hope so." I stood and walked from the room. I needed to be alone, to think. Though it would be my luck that that time would be interrupted

"Alright Sparky lets go."

"What?"

"We are going to find an old friend of yours. Someone Sokka told me about." Toph walked along side me. "You need to go change and grab some money. I've got a feeling she won't be cheap."

"Toph what are you talking about?"

"The bounty hunter, Jun. We will hire her to find the people who took Katara."

"Toph that- that just might work…"

K.P.O.V.

"How are you alive?" I asked. I looked him over trying to figure out how he had survived. His injuries had been too severe.

"Luck, though I had to make a few deals but I'm alive for now and that's all that matters." He shook his head and shuddered as if there was a memory he wished to forget.

"Why am I here?" I looked around the room again. The walls were metal and bare. The door was also metal and it locked from the outside. There were no windows, only vents pumping in dry air. No water whatsoever.

"Because I want you here." Jet said pulling my attention back to him. He looked older, a scar above his lip and he seemed more of a man than he was the last time I saw him.

"So how did you end up with her." I gestured to where Azula was pacing on the other side of the room.

"Peasant!" She charged at me. "You will address me with respect!"

"You lost your title when you joined your father. Miserable excuse for a man he is." I spat on her feet.

Azula started the motions the bend but just as she moved to strike Jet's hooked blades shot out to stop her.

"I want her alive remember? You will not harm her."

"Who says I will take orders from you?" Azula turned to glare at him. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes you're the ex-princess from a nation who hates you. And don't you forget it." Jet turned to me. "Now you. We want to know everything that is going on inside the palace and what Zuko is planning. We are staging an invasion in the next few weeks and we need all the information we can get."

"What makes you think I would tell you? Do I look stupid?" I attempted to sit up again.

"No but think about it with Zuko brought down you can go home to your people. Back to Aang… Or stay with me." Jet said leaning in to me. I could see his intentions in his eyes and turned my head to the side.

"Don't touch me."I spat. "Like I would stay with you after you held me hostage." He sat back and smiled.

"Well we will see what you think after a day or two without water." They walked out leaving me alone.

Z. P. O. V.

"And how do you suppose we find her?" I asked Toph. "How do we know that Jun is even in the Fire Nation? She could be anywhere!"

"Haven't you noticed an increase in the amount of criminals being caught? Do you not read the reports?" Toph asked.

"How do you read them?"

"Uncle." She shook her head but kept walking. "Anyways I'm willing to bet money that its Jun who is bringing them in."

"Fine but how do we find her?"

"Follow me Sparky."

Toph led me out of the palace through one of the servant doors. We were quickly out into the city and even more quickly we were in the grungiest part of town. The perfect place to find Jun. Toph find a bar and without even looking at the number of drunks and thief's on the street walked straight in.

"Well let's start looking."Toph said as she entered the fray.

It would be a long night.

K.P.O.V.

I couldn't tell what time of day it was. The only way I remotely knew the time, was from my sleep cycles. Other than that nothing. Twice a "day" I would be brought a roll and some cheese. No water but rather some type of juice that I believed to be drugged. I never drank it. If they were smart they would drug my food to but I managed to dispose of the liquid quickly before the girl who changed my chamber pot noticed.

It gave me much time to think. About my past, and what I wanted from my future. Through my ponderings of my future I saw Zuko and myself. Me either pleasantly plump with another child or holding a young babe in my arms as he smiles down at us.

Through my thoughts though I attempted to figure a way out of here. The servant girl wasn't going to help, I think she was brainwashed. I was still chained to the bed though I could stand up next to it to use the chamber pot. Though the chains were not long the limited movement gave me some form of movement and I was able to stretch somewhat and avoid my muscles becoming to stiff. I rarely cried, I didn't want to show them any weakness nor shed needed water from my body. It was harsh, the days with out water. My body yearned for the push and the pull that I usually felt, but I figured we must be rather far inland somewhere for me not to feel the ocean.

On the third "day" I'd gone without water Jet came to see me again.

"So my little waterbender how are we feeling today?" He asked with a smirk. Honestly that man annoyed me now. I realized in my days of pondering that all I'd ever really felt for him a attraction, it wasn't his mind that pulled me to him but at the time it had been the mystery, and his looks.

"I'm not a _little waterbender"_ I spat. "I am the Waterbending Master to the Avatar and the best Waterbender in the world. And as soon as I am let out of here I will prove to you why." I threatened.

"Well someone is feisty today isn't she?" He laughed. "Well I'll guess we will have to change that." He pulled out a key and unchained me from the wall. The shackles were still around my wrists. I was no longer chained to that god forsaken bed. Quickly I started to process what was going on. Jet began to lead me from the room.

"My slave deserves a walk now and then doesn't she?" He stared me up and down. "Hmm, I might start keeping you in my rooms from now on, you could use the exercise." My brows furrowed in confusion. Then I realized what he meant.

"Like hell I will let you touch me." I yanked back on my chains.

"Oh I don't intend to yet, soon though you will be begging me to." I was pushed roughly into another room and the door slammed behind me. It was dark, and I had no clue where I was. For the first time since I arrived I let myself cry.

* * *

**R&R**

**So alot of you didnt expect Jet, Ive always seen him as the perfect villian and Azula seemed to be the perfect match for him... Both are equally crazy.**

**Risa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter**

After wallowing in myself pity for a while I began to explore this new room. It was much smaller than the first, only a few feet wide and a few feet long, it was taller than me. I figured it must have been a storage closet or something like that.

I don't know how long I stayed in the dark. Jet came once to give me a piece of bread but he shut the door soon after and I heard the tell tale sounds of locks. I could feel myself growing weaker buy the day. Jet came once, he tried offering me food if I did something for him, once he told me what it was I spat on him. Zuko was my only lover. I had been alone since. No food or water was even close. The only way I knew a remote bit of passing time was from my sleep cycles. I knew from them when the moon was rising and when the sun would.

Days passed in my solitary confinement. I thought of fights I had been in, and of my time with Zuko to keep myself from going crazy. My dreams consisted of him. Now and then I would dream of Aang or of Sokka, but mostly Zuko.

I was jolted awake one night though.

"Wake up" Someone was shaking my shoulder. "If you want to escape wake up." Groggily I sat up.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the man who was whispering to me. He was obviously Fire Nation, shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. _Why would he help me?_ I wondered.

"Because I need you to deliver a message." He said.

_How did_ _he know what I was thinking? This is a strange dream._

"It's no dream. You're speaking out loud. Now get up. You need to get out of here and back to my cousin."He picked me up and carried me quickly down the hall.

"What?" I finally found my voice. It was scratchy from days of not speaking.

"I'm getting you out of here. I hope you are strong enough to ride." He slipped out some heavy metal doors and ran through the shadows to what smelled like a barn. He gently set me down on a bale of hay while he went into a stall. There he brought out an ostrich horse, already saddled and looking like it was ready to go.

"There is food and water in the packs. Also there is a map and a letter for my cousin. Be sure he gets it. Ride north until you come to the ocean side, there you will find a boat hidden in a little cove, bend yourself to the main island, it's only a day's row so it shouldn't take you long." He helped me onto the saddle and handed me the reins.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I whispered.

"I am on your side. I promise you that. I've been in hiding to long, it's time to take my place in this world again." He led the ostrich horse into the court yard and out the gates.

"What about the guard?" I asked looking up at the tower.

"A friend. She won't say anything."

" I have one last question."

"Hurry."

"Who are you?"

" My name was Lu Ten. Now go!" He smacked the rear of the ostrich horse and we took off into the night.

_Lu Ten, why did that name sound familiar_, I thought. _Hmm must have been a guard Zuko knew or something._ I followed his directions carefully. Eventually I found myself nearing the ocean. I could feel the push and the pull of the waves. The food and water I had been provided with help a lot and I felt better quickly. I knew that I would be followed quickly once it was discovered I was missing. The cove Lu Ten spoke of was difficult to find even with his directions. And true to his word there was a little boat hidden neatly inside of it. I loaded the ostrich horse quickly, thankfully it seemed to be used to this sort of thing, it put up little fuss in the process.

Now was my only problem, bending my way out. The map I was provided with was rather recent but it seemed like a longer ways to the main island than he said it would be. None the less I began the journey. After hours of using the waves to propel the boat forward I took a break and ate the last of the food. Several hours later I began to see the outline of land. It was a beautiful sight. Night began to fall again I neared the shore. I was somewhere along the southern coast, about an hour's ride from the palace. After unloading the ostrich horse and watering it in a nearby stream I mounted it and kicked it into a run.

Soon the city began to appear. I was honestly ecstatic to see the gates looming near. The guards looked at me oddly, I know I looked horrid in my tattered and stained clothes. Little mattered to me though except to make it to the Palace. I rode through the city at dangerously fast speeds. People jumped out of my way and I didn't bother to apologize. They would understand later.

The Palace gates loomed nearer and I could see the guards standing outside of it. I slowed as I approached.

"Halt!" One of the guards said as I was already stopped and dismounting.

"Go back to the slums woman. We've no use for your kind." The other sneered down at me. Though he was a good head taller I looked up at him and laughed.

"That's no way to talk to your Fire Lady." I laughed.

"Lady Katara is missing, you certainly aren't her." The guard made to push me away but as he reached for me the earth began to shake.

"I'd recommend you remove your hand before I crush it." Toph, the sound of her voice nearly made me cry. There she stood, dressed in all black, in front of a large hole in the ground.

"Lady Bei Fong, please excuse this woman, she must have issues, we will remove her at once." They moved for me again.

"I said I will crush your hand if you touch her. Come on Katara, we need to get you cleaned up and you need to see Sparky, he has been a mess without you." I slipped away from the guards, they looked extremely confused. "Men I highly recommend you apologize quickly, this is in fact Princess Katara, my feet don't lie to me." She led me into her hole and the earth swallowed us in.

"Thank you Toph!" I hugged her once I got close enough. "I was afraid I would have to fight them to get even get into my own Palace!" I laughed.

"Sugar Queen where have you been! Zuko has gone crazy, he has hardly eaten or slept, just searched for you."

"Jet is alive, he broke Azula out of the mental hospital Zuko had her hidden in and they are creating an army to attack the Fire Nation with. I escaped with a bit of help."

"Wait Jet is back? How did he survive? Those injuries were enough to kill anyone!"

"I know. Lets get me cleaned up and take me to Zuko, I will tell you both then."

We walked through the halls quickly to the bath house. I bathed while Toph sent for some robes, we made sure none of the maids saw me lest Zuko find out I was here before I was presentable. I washed three weeks worth of grime an filth off before I finally felt I was clean. After bending the water from my hair and body, I dressed in a simple water tribe tunic and leggings.

"Okay take me to him." I told Toph.

"He is in his study lucky for you." We slipped through the halls quickly and quietly. "let me go in first."

Toph opened the door without bothering to knock.

Z.P.O.V.

My days had become filled with finding her. Nothing else mattered. It was the middle of the third week when Toph entered my study late one night. She was dressed as if she had been on the prowl for Jun, who we still hadn't managed to find.

"What is it Toph? I'm busy." I asked not bothering to look up again.

"I've got a surprise for you." She said happily.

"You found Jun?" I asked, again not bothering to look up from the map I was studying.

"Better."

"What could be-"then I looked up.

There she stood, beautiful as the day she first arrived.

I jumped from my seat and ran to her, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. It was really her.

She was here, alive and safe.

* * *

**Okay i know this chapter moved quickly but it was rather important.**

**Yes i know that in the show they said that Lu Ten had been killed. However after seeing an episode that spoke of him i decided to include him in my story...I've brought Jet back so i might as well include Lu Ten to right?**

**Risa**


	17. Chapter 17

K.P.O.V.

He looked tired. Like he hadn't slept in days. He needed to eat to. I told him so as soon as he let me breath from his kiss.

"You're here." He whispered looking down at my face, cupping my cheek in his hand. Almost as second nature I leaned into it. The feel of his warm body close to mine relaxed me instantly.

"I am." I smiled and began to cry. Tears of joy fell down my face. "I'm here." Zuko took me into his arms again and lifted me up into the air laughing and crying all at once.

"How is this possible? Where have you been? Who took you?" He asked a flood of questions.

"Lets wait until Uncle gets here so that I don't have to repeat my story, I'd like to just tell it once." I pulled away from him and walked over to the couch and sat. He came and sat next to me.

"Okay. Toph would you like to sit and hear the story also?" I asked her.

"Of course. I would love to know why I'm going to bash Jet's head in before I do it."

"Jet?" Zuko asked.

"Yes" I sighed. "Just wait. I will explain"

Uncle Iroh walked into the room and embraced me once he saw me.

"My dear you have given us all a fright."

"I'm sorry Uncle. I found some information though that will become extreamly helpful in the next few weeks."

And so I began to tell them my story. It was mostly quiet as I recounted my days away from them. Now and then Toph or Uncle would stop me to ask a question though Zuko stayed quiet till I was finished.

"So Azula and Jet are creating and army to attempt to take my throne" Zuko laughed. "They can't be serious?"

"They are Zuko. And from the sounds of things they are planning to attack soon." I responded.

"What was the name of the man who helped you escape my dear?" Uncle asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot, that was the strangest part of the entire ordeal. He said he was your cousin. He sent a letter with me!" I remembered suddenly. "Toph where is my pack? Send a servant for it immediately!"

"Katara did he tell you his name?" Zuko asked suspiciously. "I've got very few cousins. Alive and dead." His glance shifted to Iroh who had quieted at the thought of his own lost son.

Ty Lee came in with my pack. She embraced me and we filled her in on our discussion.

"Ah here it is!" I pulled out the letter. It was marked to Zuko. He read it quietly at first then tears began streaming down his face.

"Uncle you must read this" He handed the letter off, Ty Lee, Toph and I had no clue what was going on between the two.

"It can't be…" Uncle began to cry. "My son can't be alive after all these years." He cried harder. "It's not possible"

"Uncle they never did find his body. Perhaps he had been injured and some kind person found him" Zuko's tears had stopped.

Uncle stood and walked from the room leaving the letter on the floor. Zuko stood and turned to me.

"Come Katara you must be tired. Let's sleep and we will deal with this in the morning." He held out his hand and I took it standing next to him. "Goodnight Ty Lee, Toph."

We walked to our rooms. For me it was a relief being back inside the safe walls of the palace. I had come to know these halls as well as Zuko and Uncle did and it didn't take much to remember the twists and turns to Zuko and I's room. Though he stopped a few doors from his room and unlocked a door I'd never been in.

"I was saving this for some other occasion though I think now might be the best time" He opened the door and walked into the room. I followed and gasped when he lit the lanterns.

The bedroom was ornately decorated in Water Tribe blue's and purples. The bed was almost as large as the one in Zuko and I's room and was just as ornate.

"It's your own room should you not want to share my bed. I'd understand if you wanted to use it from now on. There are some clothes in the dressers and the wash room is through the door on the right."

"Zuko its lovely. But why wouldn't I want to continue staying in our room?" I asked

"I guessed that after everything that had happened these few weeks you wouldn't wish to sleep in my bed, since I wasn't able to protect you." He looked so sad, so downcast and upset at himself. I stepped closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It's not your fault. How could we have known I would be attacked? I love this room and perhaps I may use it to dress in or something but my bed is our bed. I wish to mostly reside in your quarters." I blushed as his hands stroked my face.

"Nothing would make me happier" His lips covered mine, and we didn't leave the room for the remainder of the evening.

**The Next Morning**

Z.P.O.V.

I woke warmer than usual. _Why am I in Katara's room?_ I thought. Then I felt something, or someone shift in my arms and I realized who it was. Katara. She was home. She was in my arms. More importantly she was safe in my arms. I breathed in the scent of her all around me, her hair and her sweat from the night before. It was how I always wished to wake. She started to stir and I began to place little kisses on her face and hair. She snuggled closer into my chest and I sighed, totally content.

"Sparky get yours and Sugar Queen's butts up and out of bed. You have a council meeting you need to be at in a half hour. I don't want to come in there and get you." Toph pounded on the door jolting Katara awake.

"Good morning to you Toph. We will be there. Send Ming in to help Katara dress." I kissed Katara before pulling myself out of bed. "Sorry dearest but I'm going to need you to accompany me to this meeting. The council needs to see that you are alive and well. They were pressuring me to give up the search for you."

"That's fine. I'll just bathe and meet you there." She said getting up out of the bed still unclothed and went into the bathroom.

I knew we would be in for a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait! Its not a long chapter but definatly a lot of important information!

* * *

**

The Next Morning

Z.P.O.V.

I woke warmer than usual. _Why am I in Katara's room?_ I thought. Then I felt something, or someone shift in my arms and I realized who it was. Katara. She was home. She was in my arms. More importantly she was safe in my arms. I breathed in the scent of her all around me, her hair and her sweat from the night before. It was how I always wished to wake. She started to stir and I began to place little kisses on her face and hair. She snuggled closer into my chest and I sighed, totally content.

"Sparky get yours and Sugar Queen's butts up and out of bed. You have a council meeting you need to be at in a half hour. I don't want to come in there and get you." Toph pounded on the door jolting Katara awake.

"Good morning to you Toph. We will be there. Send Ming in to help Katara dress." I kissed Katara before pulling myself out of bed. "Sorry dearest but I'm going to need you to accompany me to this meeting. The council needs to see that you are alive and well. They were pressuring me to give up the search for you."

"That's fine. I'll just bathe and meet you there." She said getting up out of the bed still unclothed and went into the bathroom.

I knew we would be in for a long day.

I pulled my pants back on and left her room walking down the hall to my chambers to dress for the day. My manservant helped me lace up my armor and set out my boots. Now it was time to meet with my advisors.

K.P.O.V.

I bathed quickly and bended the water out of my hair. I pulled on a soft robe before letting Ming come in and put my hair up into the topknot and braid down the back. She wrapped the braid with spikes that Zuko had made with armor. Apparently if it did come to a fight he wanted to be sure I was well protected. She placed my cornet on my head before walking with me to my closet. I opened the doors and saw my armor for the first time. It was dark red in color with a deep blue around the edges. There were waves where it came together and flames dancing across the bottom. The top part was a combination of my people's traditional armor and the sharpness of the Fire Nation's armor. Ming explained that the edges were sharpened to a point so that if I needed to slam my shoulder into someone it would injure them and not me. She helped me into it and like I expected it was a perfect fit.

"I think you are ready Katara."

"Thank you Ming." I stood, squared my shoulders and walked to the war room. As I approached a servant approached me saying that I would enter through the front doors of the room and take the seat next to Zuko. A guard announced my arrival and I walked in with my head high. Many of the generals and other various military personnel were surprised to see me. Apparently my return to Court hadn't spread very much.

"Princess Katara it is good to have you with us." Uncle Iroh said from Zuko's left side. His right hand seat was left open for me. I walked along the row of men slowly and hopefully scaring them a little. As custom they all stood and bowed to me as I passed and as I approached my seat Zuko stood and pulled out my chair for me. I sat and they began the meeting.

The next week was spent like this. Only Zuko and I entered from that day together. We needed to present a united front Iroh said. The meetings were boring mostly me explaining what the few places I saw looked like and figuring out battle strategies. We planned on a naval attack once they were on their way across the channel. Our navy was still the largest and best equipped and from the documents I read most of the crews were still practicing their maneuvers simply to give the men something to do.

Each morning I attended the meetings but before I would wake, with waves of nausea rolling through my body. I would bolt from the bed and run to the wash room. I was grateful that the chamber pot emptied down into a big pit because I would feel very sorry for which ever chamber maid had to clean that out.

"Katara that's the fifth time this week, I really think you should let the doctor look at you." Zuko stood next to me, holding my hair back like he did every morning as I emptied my stomach of my dinner from the night before. This was the seventh day of my mysterious illness.

"No, I'm just getting used to the food again. They practically starved me there so with all this rich food my stomach can't quite handle it."

"I'm going to send for the doctor then just to be sure." He walked out to the hall and had a guard run for the royal physician. Not too long later the older man arrived and had me lay down onto the chaise in the sitting room. He began asking me different questions about what I had been eating, if different foods made me sicker than usual, any other symptoms I had before asking me about my last moon cycle, and when it was.

"Well I think it was two weeks before I was kidnapped. But I don't remember." I said thinking back. The more and more I thought about it I became more certain that I hadn't had my moon cycle.

I gasped "I can't be…You don't think I'm?" I asked whispering.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I really am sorry about the delay...A bit of writers block but I figured out a way to keep it moving..**

**R&R!**

**~Risa~**


	19. Chapter 19

KPOV

"Yes your highness, I do believe you are." The old man smiled. "I would say you are in your third or fourth month."

I sat there shocked. Pregnant, with a possible civil war on the horizon wasn't good. I wanted to do my part; I refused to let Zuko go to battle without me at his side. I didn't trust anyone else to heal him if he were hurt as well as no one else could fight with him as well as I could. We truly were each other's Yin and Yang.

"Thank you doctor" I started to say. "Please keep this information between us for the time being, I would like to be the first to tell Zu- The Fire Lord"

"Yes my lady. But may I be the first to convey my congratulations? I think you'll make a fine Fire Lady" He smiled and let me go on my way. I rushed to my rooms. I sat in my window seat with maps and papers describing the possible movements our men could make to counter act Azula and Jet but I mostly thought of our unborn child and what this meant for our future. A baby meant we would be married soon after the birth; I really would become the Fire Lady. The first of my people and the first Water Tribe woman in history to hold such a title. It would be good for my tribe, it would solidify our connection to the Fire Nation and ensure their protection against pirates and Earth Kingdom Rebels.

"Sugar Queen you didn't need to go to some rickety old doctor to tell you that you were pregnant. I've known since you got back." Toph stood in my door way leaning against the frame.

"How?" I asked.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other-" she started to say.

"No not that how Toph! Spirits I know how I got pregnant! How did you know? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked making room for her to sit.

She sat across from me curling her feet underneath her. "Oh that. You had two heartbeats, one I could tell was yours. The other, well it was the only logical conclusion because it was so faint. Plus Zuko's been worried about you being sick."

* * *

**Very short! I do apologize! It's been crazy between a computer crash (where I lost over 2,000 words of new chapters of this story alone) 2 jobs and school!**

**I'll attempt to update this chapter throughout the week with more, but that should be a nice little teaser! Look for more by Christmas time!**

**Have a Happy Holidays!**

**Risa!**


End file.
